


A Place To Put My Heartache (Across Six Christmases)

by SiStefan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiStefan/pseuds/SiStefan
Summary: Стив все еще пытается найти свое место в мире, а случайное спасение Локи совсем не способствует этому. Но, может быть, в мире есть место для них двоих.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Place to Put My Heartache (Across Six Christmases)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777680) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 

Из приоткрытого окна повеял ласковый летний бриз, принеся запах сирени и морской соли. Солнце уже полностью взошло над горизонтом. Стив Роджерс проснулся еще несколько часов назад, но после возобновления деятельности Гидры и недавнего раунда с Доктором Думом ему требовалось хоть немного спокойствия. 

Устройство громкой связи на стене загудело, и голос Тони Старка прервал абсолютную тишину: "Теряешь время, Кэп".

Спокойствие продлилось не так уж и долго.

Стив заставил себя подняться с кровати, и вернуться в повседневную рутину оказалось легче, чем он предполагал. Ему потребовалось пару минут на душ и еще несколько, чтобы одеться. Он покинул гостевую комнату в шортах цвета хаки и белой рубашке, и его вьетнамки слишком громко шлепали по кафелю при ходьбе. Это был пляжный домик Тони — один из многих, и у него был строгий дресс-код.

— Доброе утро, Кэп, — сказала Наташа, не поднимая взгляд со своего кофе и утренней газеты.

— Вы когда-нибудь собираетесь звать меня по имени? — раздраженно спросил Стив, подойдя к кофеварке. — У нас отпуск.

— У Мстителей не бывает отпусков, — поправила его Наташа.

Клинт усмехнулся, войдя на кухню через стеклянную дверь со стороны веранды; он был покрыт песком и солью после серфинга. 

— Никто еще не придумал классную кличку для тебя.

Стив достал кружку из шкафа и налил себе кофе. 

— Тони зовет меня кучей разных имен.

— Они подходят только для работы. — Клинт подмигнул, прежде чем открыл холодильник и почти полностью исчез в нем в поисках завтрака или ланча в зависимости от того, как долго он был снаружи.

— Ну, пока конец света далеко...

— Кэп! — Голова Клинта показалась из-за двери холодильника. — Ты не сделал это.

— Сделал. — Наташа вздохнула, качая головой и тихо цокая зубами.

— Погодите, что? — Стив растерянно перевел взгляд с одного на другого. — Что я сделал?

— Ты нас сглазил. Теперь конец света близок. — Клинт снова исчез и появился уже со стопкой пластиковых контейнеров в руках. Он захлопнул дверь пяткой и разгрузил свои богатства на кухонный стол. — Все знают, как только ты это говоришь, бум! Что-то пойдет не так сегодня, Кэп, и это твоя вина.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбку. Он отпил глоток кофе, наслаждаясь естественной сладостью. Остальные дразнили его, потому что он не добавлял сахар или сливки, но он до сих пор не мог поверить, что это и в самом деле был настоящий кофе. Это точно было не то, к чему он привык во время Войны. Он пошел за Клинтом, собирая за ним остатки в тарелку: идея Тони тихого отпуска включала в себя услуги официанта. Он закрыл каждый контейнер, когда закончил, и отложил, зная, что Клинт забудет и оставит их. Конечно же, тот направился обратно к морю с одной единственной целью.

— Ты позволяешь ему слишком много, — произнесла Наташа с неодобрением.

— Я не против. — Стив выбросил последние остатки, взял свой кофе, тарелку холодного салата с макаронами и сэндвич и устроился на одном из стульев. — Кстати, где Тони?

— На своей яхте, пытается что-нибудь поймать.

Стив не был единственным, кто не был заинтересован в новой одержимости Тони рыболовством. Он был слегка раздражен тем, что Тони разбудил его, находясь на яхте, вместо того, чтобы прийти самому, но в этом был весь Тони. Он начал есть без спешки — еще одна из вещей, к которым он начинал привыкать, — запивая все еще большим количеством кофе. Закончив, он положил грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину, добавил моющее средство и включил ее.

Он был совсем немного горд тем, что научился этому. Это было почти что единственное, что он умел включать среди всех электронных устройств, которые он видел в домах Тони.

Пеппер вошла с террасы; на ней был бледно-голубой сарафан, который напоминал Стиву об океане. 

— Доброе утро, Стив. Мы с Тони подумали, что ты, возможно, захотел бы посмотреть достопримечательности, бак кабриолета полон, и я принесла все карты, которые только смогла найти. — Она улыбалась так ярко, что Стив внезапно понял, почему Тони ее любил. Прежде чем он успел возразить, она уже вручала ему все карты и брошюры, которые достала из своей пляжной сумки. — Тебе столько всего нужно увидеть! Тони говорил, что ты никогда прежде не был в Калифорнии.

— Так и есть, мэм. Спасибо. — Он взял брошюры и карты и аккуратно разложил их на столе. Наташа наклонилась вперед, чтобы лучше их рассмотреть. Он улыбнулся, потому что знал, что Тони всучил бы ему мобильный телефон с огромным количеством запрограммированных карт и закатил бы глаза, когда Стив не сумел бы разобраться во всем этом, но Пеппер знала, что ему было легче с бумажным вариантом. — Не хочешь присоединиться? — спросил он Наташу, кивнув на разноцветный стол.

— Каким бы привлекательным ни было это предложение, Кэп, у меня уже запланировано свидание с солнцезащитным кремом.

Пеппер протянула ключи от машины.

— Джарвис подключен к машине, не спрашивай меня как, это область Тони. Если ты заблудишься, просто дай ему знать, и он направит тебя домой.

Стив с благодарностью взял ключи, а затем провел целый час, изучая карты и листовки. В конце концов, он схватил одну из пляжных сумок, лежащих рядом, и просто сбросил все туда. Он взял несколько сэндвичей, пакет с яблоками и апельсинами и несколько бутылок воды. Серебристый кабриолет ждал его снаружи, и, выкладывая свои запасы на пассажирское сидение, он едва не содрогнулся от мысли, что ему придется вести машину. Он получил свои права всего несколько месяцев назад, а машины Тони стоили дороже, чем он когда-либо мог представить.

Полностью сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы не повредить или не испачкать машину, Стив развернул ее и поехал вниз по дороге. Его план состоял в том, чтобы просто ехать вперед. Он был уверен, что не потеряется, — ему было достаточно просмотреть карты, но все же определенной цели он не имел. Может быть, маяк, может, музей, или, возможно, он бы остановился где-нибудь и попробовал устрицы барбекю, которыми так восторгался Клинт. 

Он хотел увидеть, куда его приведет дорога.

Через полчаса он доехал до магистрали и направился на север к Калифорнийскому побережью. Другие машины обгоняли его, но он только махал им и придерживался безопасной скорости. Было столько всего, что нужно было увидеть, и каждый поворот казался ему все более красивым. Еще до того, как в его желудке заурчало, единственное, о чем он мог думать, — это альбом и карандаши, которые он не подумал взять с собой, хотя и вряд ли смог бы в точности передать всю красоту пейзажа.

Он доехал до извилистого участка шоссе, где береговая линия сменялась скалами и укромными пляжами, когда увидел молнию яркого огня в синем небе. С колотящимся сердцем он наблюдал, как она образовывает дугу и стремительно падает в океан. Объект упал в воду: он увидел всплеск даже издалека. Давя на газ так сильно, как только смел, Стив нашел глазами ближайшее подходящее место и остановил машину.

— Джарвис? — позвал он, прежде чем заглушить двигатель.

— Да, Капитан? — ответил ему голос искусственного разума.

— Следует ли мне волноваться, что машину могут угнать?

— Она будет в абсолютной безопасности, сэр.

Следуя подсказкам Джарвиса, он закрыл крышу кабриолета, убедился, что машина была заперта, и направился в противоположную сторону дороги. У подножия скал шла узкая полоса песчаного пляжа — рядом с местом, куда приземлился метеор. Это был крутой подъем; камни были скользкими от морской воды и мха. Он запыхался, когда, наконец, дошел до склона. Его шлепанцы погружались в мокрый песок, так что он снял их и продолжил идти босиком.

Защищая руками глаза от солнца, отражающегося в воде, он попытался определить точное местонахождение столкновения. Что-то темное плавало в воде примерно в пятидесяти ярдах от него. Потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы он понял: это был человек.

Он уже бежал и нырял в чистую, холодную воду, прежде чем успел все обдумать; он заставил себя не думать о последнем разе, когда делал это. Он плыл уверенно и быстро, укорачивая расстояние между собой и человеком. Обрезки ткани всплывали тут и там, пока он не достиг мужчины, — ему казалось, что это мужчина, — и распадались, как только он к прикасался к ним. Хватаясь почти вслепую, ему, наконец, удалось вцепиться в плечо мужчины и перевернуть его на спину, и он поплыл обратно к берегу. Как только его ноги коснулись твердой земли, он начал вытаскивать человека на песок.

Еще больше одежды превратилось в прах, и он увидел уродливые ожоги и раны на руках и груди мужчины. Он полностью сорвал ткань и приложился ухом к поврежденной коже. Он сумел уловить едва слышное сердцебиение, но грудь не вздымалась. С мрачной решимостью Стив поменял свою позицию и начал делать искусственное дыхание, и только тогда в его голове начали рождаться вопросы.

Что случилось? Этого мужчину ударило то, что упало? Может быть, ударная волна от столкновения утащила его в воду? Он не мог находиться там долго, если его сердце все еще билось. 

Он услышал звуки из горла мужчины и отодвинулся буквально за секунду до того, как из его рта начала вытекать вода. Переворачивая мужчину на бок, Стив поморщился, увидев еще больше ожогов и длинные безобразные порезы на коже и оставшейся на спине одежде мужчины. Тот несколько минут хватал ртом воздух, кашлял и выплевывал воду.

— Тише, тише, — мягко произнес Стив. — Вы плохо выглядите. Я пойду за помощью.

Когда он собрался подняться на ноги, рука схватила его запястье с неожиданной силой. Со стоном боли мужчина упал обратно на песок, впервые открыв глаза, — яркие зеленые глаза, сияющие холодным, обжигающим гневом и еще чем-то, похожим на страх. Мышцы его горла задвигались под поврежденной кожей, но с его уст не сорвалось ни единого слова.

Стив застыл. Даже с яростными красными ожогами, покрывающими большую часть лица, он узнал эти глаза — узнал их из своих кошмаров, новостных репортажей и десятков инструктажей Щита.

— Локи?

Он огляделся в поисках какого-либо знака атаки, магии или чего-то еще, что обычно происходило, когда поблизости появлялся брат Тора. Но ничего не было — Локи повалился обратно на песок. Местами его волосы были выжжены так, что можно было увидеть скальп. Он снова закрыл глаза и ослабил хватку на руке Стива: казалось, будто вся его сила испарилась. Только едва заметное движение груди говорило о том, что Локи все еще был жив. Как именно он остался в живых или как оказался на Земле Стив не мог понять. Он перевел взгляд с ожогов на одежду, которая почти полностью превратилась в пепел, затем — на извилистые узоры расплавленного металла, обвивающего тело Локи. Это было невозможно, но другого объяснения Стив не находил.

Локи и был тем метеоритом.

Это не объясняло, откуда взялись пересекающиеся раны на его спине — идеально прямые и ровные; падение не могло быть их причиной. Стив попытался собрать пазл из своих догадок, наблюдая за едва дышащим и хмурящимся Локи, в надежде хотя бы частично воссоздать общую картину.

— Что же случилось с тобой? — прошептал он, не ожидая ответа.

Обычный человек не пережил бы падение сквозь земную атмосферу, и Стив был даже удивлен, что Асгардцу это удалось, но, видимо, Щит знал очень мало про Асгард и его обитателей. Он поднял взгляд на скалы, обдумывая все варианты возвращения к машине вместе с Локи, но ни один из них не был возможен без нанесения тому еще большего вреда. Уходить ему не хотелось — откуда он мог знать, будет ли Локи все там же, когда он вернется? Он осторожно вытянул руку из пальцев Локи — настолько же обожженных и кроваво-красных, как все остальное его тело, и пошел искать другой путь наверх. 

Ближайшая брешь в скалах была примерно в полумиле от каменистого берега, и там все еще был подъем. Стив, тем не менее, преодолел его и побежал по дороге к машине. Он остановился, чтобы с любопытством выглянуть за край утеса. Локи все еще лежал на берегу внизу; казалось, что волны теперь были ближе, чем ему запомнилось. Нахмурившись, он поспешил к машине и повернул ключ в зажигании, чтобы вернуть Джарвиса.

— Джарвис? — позвал он, доставая бутылки воды из холодильника и кладя их в сумку, которую было бы намного легче взять с собой. — Можешь сказать остальным прийти сюда?

— Конечно, сэр. — Пауза.— Вы ранены? Это срочно?

— Просто скажи им, — он помедлил, обдумывая, насколько безумно будет звучать его сообщение. — Скажи им, что я вытащил кое-кого из океана. Он в плохом состоянии, и ему потребуется помощь. Мне нужно спуститься обратно, прилив наступает, и он не сможет уйти самостоятельно.

— Я сейчас же передам Мистеру Старку.

— Спасибо. — Он удостоверился, что машина заперта и находится в безопасности, и направился обратно к разрыву между скалами, держа в руках сумку.

Он сконцентрировался на ближайшем порядке действий. Он должен был оттащить Локи от берега — подальше от приближающегося прилива. Вокруг его ног уже было больше воды, чем когда он уходил, и скоро все маленькое побережье было бы затоплено. Он осмотрелся в поисках какой-нибудь возвышенности, ища скалы, нетронутые водой; ему нужен был легкий путь отступления, учитывая вес еще одного человека на спине. Вода закрутилась, коснувшись его щиколоток к тому времени, когда он дошел до узкого берега, и уже достигла колен Локи.

Он подумал, что ожоги на коже Локи, возможно, выглядели не так устрашающе, как ему сперва показалось.

— Так, — одернул он себя, напоминая себе, что у него была конкретная цель. Он не хотел быть тем, кому выпала бы участь объяснять Тору, что он дал Локи утонуть, когда тот бы их посетил. Если бы он был азартным человеком, то поставил бы на то, что появление Тора было не за горами, так как предполагалось, что Локи должен был быть заключен в Асгарде, а не лежать на песке в Калифорнии.

После быстрого осмотра, бормоча извинения бессознательному мужчине, он нашел несколько лоскутов кожи, когда-то являющимися одеждой, которые казались достаточно прочными, и содрал их с тела Локи так нежно, как только мог. Затем он снял свою футболку, чтобы ему хватило материала сделать что-то наподобие повязки для пострадавшего. Ему потребовались бы его руки, чтобы взобраться на скалы к северу, так как южная сторона уже была под водой. Он обернул кожу и ткань вокруг плеч Локи, затем — своих собственных. Это было неловко и медленно; он услышал, как Локи втянул воздух и зашипел от боли, и начал снова просить прощение. Когда вес Локи полностью переместился на его спину, он связал кожаные ремни у себя на груди и встал в полный рост. Локи был выше на пару сантиметров, и его ноги волоклись по песку вслед за ними.

Стив двинулся к утесу, хватаясь за заостренные камни, ракушки и маленькие создания в панцирях, чьи названия он не знал. Мертвые водоросли были скользкими, и ему приходилось останавливаться, чтобы убрать их, прежде чем он мог продолжить путь. Он достиг вершины первой скалы и пошел горизонтально, направляясь к травянистому участку утеса, который выглядел как путь наверх. По крайней мере, он был бы подальше от воды.

Когда он дошел до места, это был всего лишь разрыв в скалах с огромными камнями вокруг. У него было два выбора: спуститься вниз и идти дальше на север или остановиться и ждать.

Он решил подождать. Остальные должны были быть там совсем скоро, и прилив не смог бы достать их здесь.

Понадобилось немало усилий, чтобы освободить себя и Локи от повязки. Он опустил Локи на сравнительно сухую траву. Он сел рядом с ним, оперившись спиной к скале и направив взгляд на сияющий внизу океан, и вынул один из сэндвичей из рюкзака. Когда он впервые услышал его, звук был настолько тихим, что он не поверил своим ушам.

— Воды.

Он быстро проглотил, наспех запихивая сэндвич обратно в пакет. Глаза Локи все еще были закрыты, и он не двигался. Стив открыл крышку одной из бутылок и подвинулся к Локи, неожиданно почувствовав себя неловко. В конце концов, он подсунул руку под голову Локи, поднимая ее настолько высоко, насколько посмел. Когда он убедился, что сам же попросту не утопит Локи, он наклонил бутылку, по одному глотку вливая воду в рот мужчины. Он мог видеть, как двигалось горло Локи, пока он пил, но его глаза оставались закрытыми.

Когда бутылка опустела, он отложил ее, и снова положил голову Локи на траву. Он едва не сказал Локи, что все будет хорошо и что остальные скоро будут здесь. Потом он вспомнил, что это был Локи. Затем была долгая тишина, нарушаемая только криками чаек над ними. По крайней мере, она показалась долгой Стиву, пока он сидел, следя за дыханием Локи.

— Как ты оказался здесь? — спросил он, не ожидая ответа. То, что Локи был здесь, означало, что ему удалось сбежать из Асгарда: от Тора и Одина, и пересечь огромные расстояния по всему космосу. 

— Солдат. — Стив не был уверен, что тихий шепот ему не послышался.

— Ну, ты хотя бы меня помнишь. — Стив слегка улыбнулся. Он снова залез в рюкзак за вторым сэндвичем. — Ты можешь есть? У меня есть сэндвич и немного фруктов, но яблоко резать нечем, поэтому, может быть, апельсин. — Ответа не последовало, так что он выбрал апельсин. Он очистил его и поделил на две части, а затем каждую из них — на маленькие дольки. Осторожно, будто опасаясь, что Локи его укусит, он помог ему съесть маленькие кусочки апельсина и удостоверился, чтобы тот не подавился ими.

Он слышал звуки машин вдали от них, но ни одна не остановилась поблизости. Когда солнце начало опускаться за горизонт, он решил, что, должно быть, ушел слишком далеко от машины и остальные не могут их найти. И так как он не сказал Джарвису, кого именно вытащил из океана, то у Старка не было причин брать с собой костюм. Ему нужно было взобраться наверх и вернуться обратно на дорогу, но он не собирался делать это с Локи на своей спине.

— Слушай, я должен пойти за помощью. Тебе нужен медицинский уход. — Он достал всю еду и фрукты из рюкзака и положил все рядом с Локи. — Я вернусь так скоро, как только смогу.

Утес был жестким и скользким, но ему удалось шаг за шагом пробраться наверх. Когда он достиг вершины, босой и полуголый, он понял, что находился в миле от машины, если не больше. Вдали он мог видеть как минимум еще одну машину рядом с кабриолетом, и еще, кажется, там была машина скорой помощи. Он побежал трусцой, преодолев расстояние между ним и остальными в считанные минуты. 

Тони увидел его первым. Он посмотрел на Стива поверх солнечных очков.

— Вот и наш добрый самаритянин.

— Спасибо, Тони. — Он замедлился и поднял руки в извиняющемся жесте. — Скорая не нужна, простите. Все под контролем.

— Стив, — начал Тони с примесью раздражения и удивления в голосе, — ты сказал Джарвису, что только что вытащил кого-то из океана, и ты думаешь, что помощь не нужна?

— Этот кое-кто нездешний, — объяснил Стив, виновато улыбаясь медикам.

— На берег выбросило кого-то или что-то?

— Что-то. Обычно, когда эти ребята появляются, их сопровождает гроза. Ну, знаешь, молния, гром. — Стив не знал, как еще он должен был объяснить Тони, что происходило. Он видел далекие фигуры Наташи и Клинта внизу дороги. — Слушайте, мне правда жаль, что вы проехали весь этот путь зря. 

— Не беспокойся об этом, — перебил его Тони; он все еще смотрел на Стива с подозрением и опаской. — Просто отправьте мне счет. Спасибо. — Он улыбнулся и перекинулся ещё парой слов с медиками, пока те собирались, а когда они вернулись в машину скорой помощи, он повернулся к Стиву — теперь уже с серьезным выражением лица. — Асгард? Или кто-то новый?

— Локи.

Конечно же, Локи исчез к тому времени, как Стив и Тони вернулись туда, где Стив его оставил. Он спустился вниз, чтобы взять пляжную сумку, оставленную там, и заметил, что воды и еды не было. На траве, там, где лежал Локи, были вмятины, но ни одного следа Асгардца. Чувствуя себя дураком, он разочаровано поднялся обратно наверх в ожидании неизбежной лекции от Тони. Вместо этого, он обнаружил того с мобильным телефоном у уха. 

— Ни следа, — пропыхтел Стив. 

— Он не мог уйти слишком далеко с такими повреждениями. — Тони выглянул за край. — Но в Щите не думают, что он останется в таком состоянии надолго. Асгардцев трудновато убить.

— Я должен был сказать Джарвису, кто это был.

— Нет, ты был прав. Этот канал не был зашифрован. — Он выпрямился, и напряженность слегка спала с его плеч. — Не думал, что кабриолету понадобился бы такой. 

— Что теперь?

— Щит отправляет отряд. Если он где-то поблизости — его найдут. — Он обернулся, чтобы просканировать береговую линию. — Наташа и Клинт не спустят тебе это с рук.

— Что?

— Ты нас сглазил, Кэп.


	2. Первое Рождество

Щиту не удалось найти Локи.

После шести месяцев поиски не были отменены, но остались в режиме ожидания. Все глаза и уши оставались открытыми, и все понимали, что ещё одно появление Локи — лишь вопрос времени. Что было ещё более странно — не было никаких посещений от Тора; никаких молний или недовольства по поводу побега Локи.

Стив уже готов был поверить, что все произошедшее ему приснилось. А ещё он ожидал, что другие будут задаваться вопросу, не сошёл ли он с ума.  
Другие вещи вышли на новый план; Дум выслал легион новых и усовершенствованных Думботов, которые, казалось, шли прямо на Брюса, ища слабости Халка. Они не нашли ни одну, и Стив провел полдень, помогая очистить улицы Нью-Йорка от остатков Думботов. Он остался в своём костюме; Щиту пресса не нравилась, но зато её любил мэр Нью-Йорка, и Стив был не против, чтобы некоторые фотографии были использованы в кампании борьбы против мусора на улицах. Так или иначе он помогал сделать свой город чище.  
Капитан Америка был Старым; Железный Человек был Новым. И Старк достаточно часто выступал цирковой обезьяной за них двоих, так что Стив решил, что несколько фотографий с ним с метлой в руках никому бы не навредили.

— Эй, Капитан дворников, ты собираешься сегодня заканчивать? — послышался голос Тони в его ухе.

— Уже почти, Старк, — ответил Стив. Он передал метлу одному из чистильщиков Щита; они уже нашли трудный способ, чтобы кусочки Думботов не попадали в руки обычных людей. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Второй раунд прямо в твоём направлении.

— Второй раунд? — Он поднял взгляд, осматривая улицы на предмет присутствия ещё каких-либо игрушек Дума.

Оказалось, ещё один чудовищный Думбот шёл по улице, швыряя в стороны машины и несчастных прохожих. Этот был выше и шире предыдущих роботов — примерно два этажа до плеч, и не было похоже, что он уделял внимание чему-то ещё, кроме разрушения города.

— Так для чего были предыдущие? Для разогрева? И где Беннер? — Щит скользнул в его руку. Следя одним глазом за роботом, он направил группу туристов внутрь здания и сказал им держаться подальше от окон.

Старк уже прибыл, и доказательством этому были дымящиеся следы обугленного металла на спине робота. Клинт и Наташа были отвлекающим маневром, что также оказалось хорошим способом убрать с их пути оставшихся гражданских. Стив бросил щит: он отрикошетил от стены здания и ударил робота прямо промеж глаз, прежде чем вернуться. Все, что они делали, — замедляли его, чтобы Халк успел вернуться.

Одна из огромных рук робота коснулась груди Стива, и он почувствовал внушительный толчок каждым сантиметром своего тела, затем его снова сотрясло, когда он ударился в каменную стену позади себя. Воздух разом выбило из лёгких, и он, захрипев от боли, рухнул на асфальт.

— Что за? — Тони звучал пораженно. — Вы это видите?

Стив посмотрел наверх, вытирая щеку обратной стороной руки. На перчатке была кровь. Поднявшись на ноги, он увидел, о чем говорил Тони. Робот Дума застыл посреди улицы, и толстый слой льда поднимался по его конечностям с пугающей скоростью. Металл заскрежетал и заскрипел, когда лёд воплотил его полностью. Тони спустился достаточно, чтобы постучать по льду; звук был глухим и пустым.

— Становится холоднее, — прокомментировал Тони, опустившись на тротуар. Его маска отъехала в сторону. — У кого из вас есть замораживающие способности, которыми вы не поделились с остальной командой?

Как будто в ответ, лёд содрогнулся и начал трескаться. Разбиваясь, он забрал с собой робота, разрывая огромные куски металла как китайский фарфор. Все развалилось в кучу металлолома, электроники и острого, как лезвие, льда. За кучей стояла знакомая фигура в золотисто-зеленых доспехах и рогатом шлеме. Что-то было в его руке — длинное и чёрное, не похожее на скипетр, который он использовал при атаке Читаури.

— Локи, — выдохнул Стив.

Потом он исчез.

— Что ж, это было… — начал Тони, оглядываясь вокруг. — Странно. Кто-то ещё думает, что это было странно?

— Не могу сказать, что рад его возвращению, — сказал Клинт. Он глянул на Стива и покачал головой. — Тебе пришлось вытащить его из океана.

— К слову, я так и не спросил. — Тони повернулся к Стиву и поднял бровь. — Ты сделал Богу Обмана искусственное дыхание, когда спас его?

Стив пошёл вперёд, отказываясь признать, что, да, он сделал, и игнорируя смешки Тони. Он выложил свой путь сквозь куски льда и металла. Электроника в машинах Дума никогда не имела для него смысла.

Такими темпами он занимался бы уборкой до захода солнца.

Бросая остатки робота в кузов грузовика, Стив не мог перестать думать, какие были у Локи мотивы. Почему он заморозил и уничтожил монстра Дума? Он просто явился, чтобы поприветствовать их и показать, что вернулся? Уже не впервые Стиву хотелось, чтобы Тор прилетел на Землю и рассказал им, как Локи удалось сбежать, и, возможно, дал им какие-то подсказки, на что ещё был способен его брат. В прошлый раз Локи не замораживал ничего твердого, и, кроме как его трюков с исчезновением, они видели не так уж много его магических способностей.

Почему Локи не напал на них? Выведение робота из строя можно было даже рассмотреть как помощь им.

Он отмахнулся от этой мысли и выкинул её в машину вместе с ещё одним куском металлолома. Локи был известен своим коварством вот уже тысячу лет; всегда была вероятность того, что он играл с ними, только лишь потому что мог.

На отчёт ушло больше времени, чем обычно: Щит был глубоко заинтересован в появлении Локи, и ему пришлось снова и снова отвечать на одни и те же вопросы. Он потерял счёт, сколько раз повторил им, что ему не следовало оставлять Локи одного. Никто, казалось, его и не винил, но в их словах всегда было недосказанное "что, если?". Если бы Стив носил с собой мобильный телефон, если бы он додумался предупредить Джарвиса, что это был Локи; было больше, чем достаточно "если", и теперь каждое из них несло в себе потенциальную угрозу насилия и смерти невинных людей.

Они пересмотрели видеозапись с Локи на Геликарриере в тысячный раз, и Стив не мог оторвать глаз от стоп-кадров. Он безмолвно ставил все под сомнение; он не озвучил ни один из своих вопросов, потому что знал, что они не имели значения. Во время вторжения ему не приходила в голову мысль спросить Локи, почему он пытался уничтожить Землю; единственной его задачей было найти Тессеракт и остановить нашествие. Он знал, что ему нужно было выяснить. Сейчас он осознал, что ни один из них совершенно не понимал Локи.

Все были осторожны, чтобы не проболтаться, что именно по его вине Локи все еще был жив.

Он поужинал за столом с остальными, но никак не мог сконцентрироваться на разговорах вокруг. После того, как посуда была собрана, а посудомоечная машина — включена, и он знал, что мог справиться хотя бы с этим, он нашел свою куртку и вышел на встречу спокойной декабрьской ночи.

Ночью Нью-Йорк был другим, но в то же время точно таким же, каким Стив его запомнил. Шум и хаос уже были ему привычны, хотя сейчас вокруг было намного больше неоновых огней. Было холодно, под ногами несколькими дюймами лежал недавно выпавший снег, и весь город был погружен в праздничное настроение. Он не мог перестать улыбаться, когда проходил мимо витрины "Мейси"; по крайней мере, это ему было знакомо. Он начинал думать, что в пословице "все новое — хорошо забытое старое" и правда был какой-то смысл.

Он затерялся в шуме и хаосе, в Нью-Йорке, который не был его, но однажды мог бы стать. Это было обещание, которое на самом деле Щит ему дал, — важнее, чем щит и форма — мир, которому он мог бы подходить. Он видел собственное дыхание в морозном воздухе. Он зашел в кафе, чтобы купить горячее какао, и продолжил свою прогулку — не спеша и не забочась о направлении. Рождественский Нью-Йорк был очень красив; он шел, уставившись на все огни и чудеса. Он бросил мелочь в баночки Армии Спасения и пару раз остановился, чтобы сфотографироваться с парой универмагских Сант, работающих в вечернюю смену. 

На полпути к Уэст 34 он расслышал эхо шагов, не принадлежащих ему. Он продолжил идти, не желая давать этому большее значение, чем зима и многолюдный Нью-Йорк; слишком много инстинктов были направлены на войну, давно закончившуюся и оставшуюся позади. 

Ему показалось, что краем глаза он увидел вспышку зелёного в углу, но когда он обернулся, там ничего не было.


	3. Второе Рождество

В следующий раз Стив увидел Локи весной.

Они преследовали учёных АИМ, которые попытались захватить Здание Бакстера, когда Локи появился. Стив завернул за угол и увидел зелёные глаза, чёрные волосы и знакомые изогнутые рога. В этих зелёный глазах плескалась свирепая злость, и губы Локи были искривлены в горькой усмешке — острой и тёмной, как лёд. Он попробовал пробраться сквозь уличный хаос к Локи, но к тому моменту, как он добрался до места, там был лишь выжженный тротуар. Он снял маску с лица и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, уставился туда, где недавно был Локи.

— Кэп? — позвал Тони, медленно спускаясь к земле.

— Он ушёл, — вздохнул Стив с разочарованием, которое не имело ничего общего с тем фактом, что Локи выпустил полдюжины огнедышащих монстров, давая учёным АИМ сбежать, а затем исчез.

Он не озвучил все вопросы, засевшие в его голове. Где был Локи все это время? Что он делал все эти месяцы? Локи до сих пор был жив только по его вине, и они не были хотя бы немного близки к пониманию, почему или как Локи оказался на Земле. 

— Подозрительно это. — Тони пнул какой-то обломок. — Не то чтобы наше расписание не было забито Думом, Скрулами, Крии, АИМ, Гидрой, Чаровницей… Я никого не забыл?

— Хотел бы я, чтобы Тор был здесь, — вздохнул Стив.

— Не нужно создавать больше проблем, Стив. Когда Тор явится, а я в этом не сомневаюсь, не думаю, что он прибудет с хорошими новостями.

— Ты думаешь, что-то не так?

Маска с лица Тони съехала в сторону, когда он повернулся к Стиву.

— Мне кажется, у Асгарда сейчас намного более серьёзные проблемы. Тор знает, что мы сами можем справиться с Локи.

— Пока что да, — согласился Стив. Пока что Локи не сделал ни больше и ни меньше других злодеев. Тот факт, что Тор, скорее всего, не заявился бы, пока Локи не захотел бы обратить на себя внимание Асгарда, совершенно не обнадёживал. Он не стал напоминать Тони, что в последний раз, когда Локи был настроен серьёзно, Тони сам едва не заплатил высшую цену.

— Увидимся дома. — Тони улетел.

Отчёт был обычным; Стив не был уверен, в какой именно момент роботы-убийцы и монстры стали обычными. Досье Директора на Локи стало заметно толще, и Стив почувствовал тошноту от мысли, насколько ещё толще она скоро бы стала. Он удалился в свою комнату на жилом этаже Башни Старка. Тони все ещё пытался переименовать её в Башню Мстителей, но для стольких букв места было недостаточно. Как бы она там ни называлась, Тони был прав: Башня стала их домом за эти два года — с того самого дня, как они впервые вместе собрались в Нью-Йорке.

Он провел вечер, сидя на своём любимом стуле рядом с окнами и рисуя, не обращая внимания на конечный итог своих стараний. Спустя час он опустил взгляд и вдруг осознал, что набросал портрет Локи с той же резкой улыбкой, что была днём. Чёрная штука была длиной не меньше шести футов, хотя Стив ожидал, что её внешность могла меняться с такой же лёгкостью, что и самого Локи. На конце не было сияющего камня, только намёк на резьбу, которую Стив тогда не сумел разглядеть. Он нарисовал ещё одну линию рядом, жалея, что не оказался ближе. Он постарался сконцентрироваться, надеясь раскопать больше деталей из своей памяти.

Вместо этого он ещё пять раз нарисовал Локи, стоящего на тротуаре с одной и той же ухмылкой.

— Джарвис, — обратился он к пустой комнате, — где остальные?

— Агенты Романофф и Бартон на данный момент заняты наблюдением по заданию Щита. Доктор Баннер не собирается возвращаться в Башню Старка до завтрашнего вечера. Мистер Старк находится на благотворительном вечере вместе с Мисс Поттс.

Стив взглянул на свой стол, где лежало его приглашение на вечер — все ещё не открытое; он никогда не чувствовал себя комфортно на вечеринках Тони. Он привык все чаще быть тем самым лишним человеком в Башне.

— Я ухожу. Не ждите.

— Куда вы собираетесь идти, Капитан Роджерс?

— Проведу свою собственную разведку. Вернусь туда, где нападал Локи. — Он накинул на себя ветровку и спрятал скетчбук в сумку. Весна в Нью-Йорке была известна своим непостоянством, когда дело касалось погоды; и это тоже не изменилось.

Ньюйоркцы были стойкими, и даже после раннего нападения можно было увидеть пешеходов, проходящих рядом с яркой жёлтой лентой Щита, будто бы ничего и не случилось. Стив нырнул за ленту и обошел участок, вспоминая, где появились существа, которых создал Локи. Тони назвал их змеями. Стив считал, что они выглядели как сочетание ящерицы и змеи, и они плевались огнем вперемешку со слизью. Убить их было не особо сложно: Железный Человек размозжил большую часть в считанные минуты. За оставшийся час дня он набросал диаграмму местонахождения каждого существа по всей улице и большой круг в том месте, где стоял Локи. Это могло бы помочь ему предугадать движения Локи в будущем, если бы он сумел найти какую-нибудь закономерность.

Тени сгустились, когда солнце зашло, и ему пришлось уступить нехватке света. Запихивая скетчбук обратно в сумку, он развернулся к Башне Старка. Этой ночью никто бы не потревожил его, кроме, разве что, Джарвиса. Перспектива просидеть несколько часов в одиночестве обычно была привлекательной — можно было отдохнуть от образа Капитана Америка, но чем ближе он был к дому, тем беспокойнее ему становилось.

— Сэр, — начал Джарвис, как только он ступил на жилой этаж. — Мисс Поттс велела передать Вам, что она взяла на себя смелость выбрать подходящий для Вас костюм, если Вы захотите присоединиться к ним в музее. Он в Вашей комнате.

— Спасибо, Джарвис. — Он снял ветровку и аккуратно повесил в шкафу; ему не хотелось думать о том, насколько дорогим был костюм.

Пеппер не была бы разочарована; она всегда была понимающей, и это едва ли было лучше разочарования. Он был уверен, что она не собиралась оставлять попытки вытащить его из дома. Оказывается, какой-то журнал составил рейтинг десяти самых завидных холостяков Нью-Йорка, и Стив его возглавлял; одна лишь мысль об этом заставила его ладони вспотеть. Ему бы припоминали это до конца дней, если бы он хотя бы не взглянул на костюм.

Сумка и его скетчбуки вернулись на свое место на его столе, прежде чем он осмелился открыть шкаф. На вешалке все еще была защитная пленка, так что он снял ее и отбросил в сторону. Он ожидал увидеть традиционный черный, но пиджак и брюки были темно-серого цвета с легкими узорами на них. Рубашка была бледно-голубой — почти белой, а галстук, висящий на крючке вешалки, был такого же синего цвета, что и его униформа.

Пеппер хотела бы, чтобы он, по крайней мере, примерил костюм.

Он отложил его, чтобы принять душ, и постарался отмыть все вопросы и сомнения по поводу Локи горячей водой, натерев кожу до красных пятен. Бритье и борьба с непослушными волосами заняли все его мысли, не давая думать о костюме слишком много. Он просто собирался надеть его. Без сомнения, было бы чересчур неудобно носить его долгое время. Он так привык к костюму Капитана Америка, что все остальное уже ощущалось неправильным.

Когда он удовлетворился, что его волосы приняли более или менее приемлемый вид, он избавился от полотенца и оделся. Рубашка, брюки и пиджак сидели на нем идеально — ничего меньшего от Пеппер он и не ожидал. Даже черные туфли, сияющие как отполированное стекло, были так же удобны, как его ботинки. Он взял галстук и вернулся в ванну за зеркалом.

Человек, смотрящий на него, был почти неузнаваем. Он совершенно точно не выглядел как тощий парнишка из Бруклина.

— Вам понадобится машина, Капитан Роджерс? — вежливо спросил Джарвис. Впрочем, он был вежлив всегда.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он не пойдет, когда взгляд зацепился за пригласительный, лежащий на столе. Он был открыт и развернут. Нахмурившись, Стив подошел, чтобы взять его. Он был уверен, что не открывал его. На столе лежала маленькая шкатулка, обернутая в черный бархат, которая не была там раньше.

Пеппер, подумал он. Конечно, Пеппер открыла его как напоминание, что он должен был взять билет с собой. Он поднял шкатулку и открыл ее. Внутри обнаружились две запонки — каждая из них — точная миниатюра его щита. Он не смог удержать улыбку, когда достал их и прикрепил к манжетам. Пригласительный скользнул во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Как я выгляжу? — спросил он.

— Необыкновенно, сэр.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и поправил запонки.

— Меня подвезут?

— Машина ждет внизу, сэр.

— Спасибо, Джарвис. — Последним делом он схватил свой кожаный кошелек. Он направился к двери прежде, чем сумел бы убедить себя, что дома было бы тише и спокойней.

К тому времени, как он сел в машину, его спина уже была покрыта мурашками, и он не мог перестать сжимать и разжимать кулаки. Одно дело — гулять по городу ночью, когда его вряд ли бы заметили, и совсем другое — вечеринка Старка с камерами и прессой. Если он чему-то и завидовал, то лёгкости, с которой Тони оказывался в центре внимания — хорошего или плохого. Казалось, что все стекало с его плеч, как с гуся вода.

Выйдя из машины и едва не ослепнув от вспышек вокруг него, он пожалел, что за спиной не было его щита.

Он направился прямиком к дверям, улыбаясь и махая каждый раз, когда кто-то выкрикивал его имя, но не останавливаясь, чтобы ответить на вопросы или попозировать для фотографий. Утешение ждало его в музее; он был уверен, что у Пеппер найдется хороший совет, как справиться с огромным количеством людей. Охрана пропустила его; шум и доносящаяся музыка вели его весь оставшийся путь до основной галереи. К тому времени, как он нашел Пеппер и Тони среди толпы, его ладони успели вспотеть, и ему началось казаться, что он завязал галстук слишком узко.

Улыбка осветила лицо Пеппер, когда она заметила его приближение.

— Стив! Ты выглядишь замечательно.

— Спасибо. — Стив отчетливо почувствовал, как его щеки начали гореть и, должно быть, покраснели. — Ты отлично постаралась с костюмом. — Он не успел поблагодарить ее за запонки, прежде чем Тони развернулся к нему и сунул бокал шампанского ему в руку. — Я не пьянею, — заметил он на автомате.

— Вот чего стоит быть Капитаном Америка, — сразу же подхватил Тони. — Мне тоже сегодня нельзя напиваться, так что ты не один. — Он кивнул в сторону Пеппер с веселой улыбкой на губах.

— Что мне делать? — смущенно спросил Стив. Он отошел в сторону, чтобы уйти с пути официанта в белом пиджаке, несущего поднос, до невозможности заполненный бокалами.

— Общаться. Знакомиться. Заигрывать, — ответил Тони.

— Как я должен общаться? — Стив совершенно искренне не имел понятия, что от него требовалось. Не было похоже, что он нашел бы общую тему для разговора с кем-либо из присутствующих там людей — даже перед тем, как он похоронил себя подо льдом, он не был особо общительным.

Пеппер сжалилась над ним и взяла его под руку.

— Представь, что все вокруг — журналисты, пока не узнаешь их получше. Будь вежлив; отвечай на вопросы, если они не кажутся тебе неуместными, но не думай, что должен говорить то, чего не хочешь. Скорее всего, совсем скоро ты будешь окружен женщинами. Будь осторожен. Большинство из них просто хотят увидеть свое имя в газетах и свою фотографию с Капитаном Америка.

— Они как гарпии, только хуже, — вклинился Тони, улыбаясь кому-то, проходящему мимо. — Сенатор! Рад встрече. У меня есть предложение, которое могло бы Вас заинтересовать, и Вам повезло, что у меня как раз выдалось время рассказать вам о нем. — Затем он ушел, смешиваясь с толпой вместе с Сенатором.

Пеппер улыбнулась и ободряюще сжала его руку.

— Не давай никому номер своего телефона, но если встретишь кого-то, кто тебе понравится, просто покажи мне и я обо всем позабочусь.

— Ты советовала Тони тоже самое?

— Не то чтобы Тони когда-либо слушал.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он и даже выдавил из себя что-то наподобие отважной улыбки ради нее. — И спасибо тебе за запонки, они красивые.

Пеппер нахмурилась, приподняв бровь, когда взглянула ближе, проведя одним пальцем по маленькому щиту.

— Я их не покупала, но они милые. Думаю, это дело рук Тони. — Она снова улыбнулась. — Он знает, каково это — быть символом. Он говорит, что иногда такие вещички легче носить с собой. И не просто потому, что он может стрелять в людей. Он, вероятно, подумал, что тебе было бы более комфортно с маленькой частью Капитана Америка при себе.

— Это очень проницательно. Для Тони.

— Он умеет удивлять. — Она сжала его руку еще раз. — Теперь пойди и срази их, Капитан.

В течение следующего часа он старался изо всех сил. Часто он ловил на себе взгляд Пеппер, и она ободряюще ему улыбалась. Она была права насчет женщин — все были чрезвычайно заинтересованы в сближении с ним. Его щеки горели, а голова уже кружилась от постоянных попыток вежливо уйти из их рук. Репортеры были еще хуже. Он отвечал по возможности откровенно, но он не мог даже представить, зачем кому бы то ни было знать, какое он носил нижнее белье или с кем он встречался. Когда ему, в конце концов, удалось сделать перерыв — прибыл кто-то намного более интересный, чем он, и их внимание было отвлечено, — он схватил два бокала шампанского и отошел так далеко, как мог, к ряду горшечных деревьев, ознаменовавших вход во внутренний дворик.

Ему показалось, что краем глаза он увидел знакомое лицо, и он обернулся, изогнув шею, чтобы увидеть лучше. Мужчина отвернулся, и Стив мог видеть лишь длинные черные волосы. Пиджак мужчины доходил почти до колен — он был намного длиннее, чем сейчас было принято. Его шея была обмотана темно-зелёным шарфом, а в левой руке он держал чёрную трость, увенчанную серебром. Что-то в мужчине было ему знакомо; казалось, что он двигался в толпе с неожиданной лёгкостью, будто бы люди, сами того не понимая, уступали, давая ему пройти.

Стив последовал за ним, убеждая себя, что делает это не потому, что больше не вынесет компании людей, которые слишком много улыбались из-за вещей, которые ничего не значили. Он поднялся по извилистой лестнице на второй этаж, ища мужчину. Проблеск черных волос у зала современного искусства направил его направо, и шум вечеринки превратился в глухой фоновый гул.

Зайдя внутрь, он увидел еще нескольких беглецов, медленно двигающихся вдоль стен, сконцентрировавшись на картинах. Мужчина с черными волосами остановился перед особенно хаотичным холстом, покрытым красной и желтой красками.

Чувствуя себя очень глупо, Стив двинулся вперед, изображая заинтересованность в картинах. Современное искусство было одним из вещей, которые он не понимал, хоть и прочел про идею передачи эмоций через цвет и форму, без какой-либо нужды в реализме. Он едва не начал насвистывать, вовремя опомнившись, и, почувствовав отвращение от своих ужасных попыток казаться обычным, в конце концов остановился перед той огненной картиной. Это была интересная работа; ее было бы трудно отличить от настоящего пламени, и она так же завораживала переходящими друг в друга цветами.

— Шампанского? У меня оказался лишний бокал, — произнес Стив, протягивая второй напиток и морщась из-за неловкости в собственном голосе. Он не повернулся посмотреть на мужчину; это сделало бы факт того, что он следовал за абсолютно незнакомым человеком половину музея, еще более смущающим.

Длинные, тонкие пальцы забрали бокал из его рук.

— Ты шел за мной, чтобы принести мне шампанского, Капитан? Или ты собираешься попросить меня уйти? У меня есть пригласительный.

Сердце пропустило удар, и Стив едва не уронил свой бокал. Он наконец посмотрел, и его глаза подтвердили то, что он уже и так знал. Локи стоял рядом с ним, и его профиль был таким же резким, как и он сам. Он сделал глоток шампанского, прежде чем встретиться со Стивом взглядами. В ярких зеленых глазах смешались опасение и надменность.

— Как посмотреть, — сказал Стив, удивившись, что голос совсем не дрожал.— Ты планируешь разрушить музей?

— На данный момент — нет, — спокойно ответил Локи.

— Почему ты здесь, Локи?

— Я люблю искусство, — Локи показал на картину, затем шагнул назад и сел на скамью за ними.

— Я имею в виду на Земле. — Стив скрестил руки, что оказалось намного труднее с бокалом шампанского в одной из них, чем он ожидал. Он не имел понятия, как Тони удавалось почти постоянно держать в руке бокал, не разбив и не пролив ничего.

В глазах Локи мелькнуло что-то, отдаленно напоминающее боль. Его улыбка больше походила на оскал, как и ранее эти днем. Он не ответил, лишь сделал еще один глоток и продолжил смотреть на картину на стене. Какая-то пара вошла в зал и начала медленно крутиться у других стен, с любопытством поглядывая на них. Стив сел рядом с Локи, тоже переведя взгляд на картину.

— Тор знает, что ты здесь? — тихо спросил он.

— Меня не беспокоит, что Тор знает и чего он не знает, — усмехнулся Локи.

— Ладно, но дело в том, что ты здесь, а его все еще нет, — Стив запнулся, неуверенный, что именно он хотел сказать. — Это странно. Я подумал, может, дома какие-то неприятности, задержавшие его там.

— И твои Мстители встали бы на защиту Асгарда? Как забавно. — Локи тихо рассмеялся.

— Встали бы. Тор много раз нам помогал, — Стив не закончил свое предложение.

— Асгарду не угрожают такие силы, против которых смертные были бы в состоянии бороться, — презрительно произнес Локи. — Тебе интересно, почему Тор не пришел, чтобы вернуть меня в Асгард в цепях? Вероятно, ему просто безразлично. — Его слова горели горькой злобой, и Стиву стало ясно, что Локи тоже не знал, почему Тор не явился за ним.

— Значит, ты пришел на одну из вечеринок Тони, только потому что тебе нравится искусство. — Стив залпом выпил половину шампанского и не в первый и не в последний раз пожалел, что Эрскин хотя бы не предупредил его об этом побочном эффекте.

— Какая еще причина у меня могла быть?

— Не планируешь красть глазные яблоки?

Глаза Локи сверкнули, но Стив не был уверен, была ли это ярость или веселье.

— Не сегодня, нет.

Стив принял такой ответ. Он не ожидал получить от Локи что-то большее; не было похоже, что он собирался выложить Стиву все, что он выкинет в следующий раз. Кивнув на картину перед ними, он сделал вторую попытку:

— Тебе, должно быть, нравится эта. Что тебе в ней нравится?

Локи молчал несколько минут, потягивая шампанское. Наконец, он заговорил, и его голос казался далеким.

— Она напоминает мне Муспельхейм.

Стив догадался, что так назывался один из Девяти Миров, но для него это слово едва ли значило больше, чем название любого другого места, в существование которого он не верил.

— Там красиво?

— Это бесплодная пустошь, которым правит демон Суртр. Вы бы назвали это место Адом.

— Оу. — Стив не знал, как нужно было на это реагировать или почему Локи остановился у картины, которая напоминала ему такое место. Он снова взглянул на нее; было легко понять, как кто-то мог увидеть там огонь и демонов.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Локи. Он звучал скучающе, будто просто проводил время до какого-то неизвестного часа.

— Напоминает мне костюм Железного Человека, — ответил он, вместо того, чтобы сказать Локи, как картина напоминала ему о Красном Черепе и помаде Пегги и обо всем, что он потерял. — Абстрактное искусство не самое мое любимое, но прошло много времени с последнего раза, когда я был в музее, чтобы просто посмотреть, не пытаясь помешать Думу украсть картину или что-то еще в этом роде. — Он допил шампанское одним глотком и уставился в пустой бокал в своей руке. Локи протянул руку и быстрым движением руки снова наполнил бокал Стива. Появившийся напиток был похож на шампанское. — Спасибо. Наверное.

— Насколько я понимаю, ты не можешь наслаждаться алкоголем. Зачем утруждать себя?

— Пытаюсь соответствовать, наверное, — ответ прозвучал неубедительно. Воспоминание о ночи после гибели Баки пронеслось в голове; единственной ночи в его жизни, когда больше всего он хотел напиться. — Ты бы сказал мне, если бы собирался захватить мир?

— На данный момент я не собираюсь, — Локи приподнял бровь.

— На данный момент ты сидишь на скамье и пьешь со мной шампанское. Что насчет завтра?

Локи моргнул; на его лице застыла маска холодного безразличия. Его взгляд был ищущим, будто он высматривал что-то в лице Стива, обдумывая его ответ. Взгляд становился все тяжелее, и Стив начал задаваться вопросом, не сделал ли он ужасную ошибку, последовав за Локи. Его пальцы непроизвольно двинулись к одной из запонок, и он провел подушечкой пальца по гладкой поверхности, ища успокоение в знакомой форме.

— Ты мог оставить меня. — Локи посмотрел в сторону, снова переведя внимание на картину. — Тогда, на берегу.

— Ты бы утонул, — быстро сказал Стив.

— И ты бы сейчас не спрашивал, не намереваюсь ли я уничтожить твой мир. У тебя было превосходство, и ты им не воспользовался. Это было глупо.

— Возможно. — Стив пожал плечами. Он сомневался во многих своих решения в тот день, но спасение Локи не входило в их число. — Думает у нас Тони. По крайней мере, он не перестает мне это говорить. Я просто солдат.

Локи напрягся, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть в другую сторону с неожиданной заинтересованностью. Стив последовал за его взглядом и увидел, как Пеппер повернула за угол с беспокойным выражением лица. Пока он обдумывал, как утаить присутствие Локи от Пеппер, он не заметил, как Локи исчез. Пустой бокал от шампанского на скамье был единственным признаком того, что там кто-то был.

— Тони отправил тебя найти меня? — Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что она не увидит, что его нервы натянуты до предела после разговора с Локи, и взял пустой бокал, чтобы она могла присесть рядом с ним.

— Было мило с твоей стороны прийти. Я знаю, что это не самая твоя любимая часть работы.

— Все хорошо. Правда. У меня не было много времени, чтобы просто сидеть и смотреть на картины с того времени, как… Ну, ты знаешь. — Он кивнул на красную картину.

— Почему бы мне не вызвать тебе машину? — Пеппер не выглядела убежденной.

— Это было не так уж и трудно, — начал он, но не знал, как продолжить.

— Брось. — Она взяла его под руку, когда они встали. — Ты встретил кого-нибудь интересного? Я не занимаюсь сватовством, обещаю, просто надеюсь, что вечер не стал для тебя полным разочарованием.

— Не стал. Я рад, что пришел. — Он не рассказал ей о Локи. Он знал, как много часов она тратила на то, чтобы удостовериться, что эти мероприятия пройдут без каких-либо помарок, и, так как ему показалось, что у Локи не было злого умысла, он не хотел разрушить весь ее вечер.

Знойные летние дни вернулись, и Стив почувствовал невероятное облегчение, когда получил звонок от Щита, потому что это означало смену местности и температуры.

Как оказалось, Клинт провел некоторое время, покоряя Канадские Скалистые горы, и хотя он был рад изучить карты и предложить маршруты через каньоны, он так и не дал объяснение тому, чем он там занимался. Клинт лишь сказал, что это было до того, как он присоединился к Щиту, и Наташа слегка покачала головой, давая Стиву понять, что давить не нужно.

В конце концов, Стив решил, что это было не так уж и важно. Все они откуда-то пришли в команду, и важным было лишь то, что они были там сейчас.

Там, куда приземлился квинджет, земля была все еще твердой и местами замороженной. Горы вокруг них были покрыты снегом, холодный ветер дул в шею, а воздух был наполнен запахом хвои. На востоке находилось озеро, которое и являлось их конечной целью, но Фьюри был слишком тщательным и хотел, чтобы они также получше пригляделись к окрестностям.

— Что мы ищем? — спросил Брюс, потирая руки, чтобы согреть их.

— Старый армейский бункер, — ответил Тони. Он поднял какой-то девайс — едва ли не больше его ладони, и начал сканировать местность вокруг них. — Когда-то тут была основная база программы Оружие Икс. Конечно же, правительства Соединенных Штатов и Канады отрицают свою осведомленность о ней.

— Тут кто-то должен быть? — спросил Стив. Он не стал просить Тони объяснить суть гаджета, который тот использовал; это всегда заканчивалось разговором, в котором Стив не мог понять ни одного слова, сказанного Тони. Для чего бы ни была эта штука, Тони сказал бы им, если бы она сработала. Не было трудно догадаться, почему кто-то выбрал далёкую горную долину для своей работы; тишина нарушалась только редкими криками птиц и звуком снега, хрустящего под ногами.

— Должно быть пусто. — Тони отключил устройство, указывая на восток. — Этот путь ведёт к метке Щита. Их спутники уловили вспышки необычного тепла вокруг бункера за последние три дня. Фьюри хочет, чтобы мы проверили. — Его часть работы была выполнена, и его выражение лица тут же стало невероятно скучающим. Он снял свои солнечные очки, мечтательно прищурившись на горы. — Спорим, снег потрясающий.

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы кататься на лыжах, Тони. — Стив отрегулировал щит за спиной и застегнул куртку на шее.

— Могут быть животные, мне кажется. Такое место с легкостью может стать пристанищем для диких животных. Природа берет свое. Тут есть волки, медведи, может, карибу. — Брюс зашагал рядом с Тони.

— Росомахи, — прокомментировал Клинт. Его лук и колчан висели за спиной, а руки он держал в карманах куртки.

— Нам обязательно идти пешком? — Тони задрожал. — Я мог бы облететь и просканировать всю долину меньше, чем за минуту. И дело в шляпе.

Стив почувствовал, как тишина стала гуще, когда они вошли в лес. Даже голос Тони был приглушен снегом и деревьями вокруг них. Их кратко проинформировали об Оружии Икс, и в сравнении с тем, что сделал человек, пока Стив лежал во льдах, Эрскин и Красный Череп казались банальными. В свое время он не осознавал, насколько удачливым он был, чтобы не кончить как лабораторная крыса в одном из этих учреждений посреди неизвестно чего. Он был вполне уверен, что не знал даже половины, судя по тому, как Клинт следил за верхушками деревьев, а Наташа держала руку на пистолете на своем поясе.

Он понял, что они нервничали. Тони и Брюс, кажется, не заметили, они шли дальше, идя за индикатором, оставленным Щитом, чтобы направить их к месту назначения. Он замедлился — достаточно, чтобы Клинт и Наташа сравнялись с ним.

— Вы собираетесь посвятить меня, что тут на самом деле происходит? — спросил он тихо — так, чтобы безветренный холодный воздух не заглушил его слова.

— Просто разведка, Кэп, — ответил Клинт.

— Преследуем призрака, ничего особенного. — Уголки губ Наташи искривились в некотором подобии улыбки.

— Мне не разрешено знать? — Стив посмотрел на них настороженно.

Наташа потянулась к нему, мягко взяв его за руку.

— Вероятно, ничего нет. Фьюри подумал, что там может быть след Гидры, но данные были вполне сомнительными.

— С каких пор Фьюри отправляет Мстителей по сомнительным данным? — спросил Стив.

— Ты будешь удивлен, — усмехнулся Клинт.

— Полегче, Кэп, — Наташа остановилась и повернула Стива к себе лицом. — С того времени, как ты пошел на дно, каждые несколько лет появляются слухи, что Красный Череп вернулся, или что Гидра воскрешает его или клонирует или что-то еще. Ничто из этого еще не оказалось правдой.

— Зачем такая секретность? — Стив почувствовал, как напряжение отчасти спадает с его плеч. — Почему просто не сказать мне, что это то, что мы ищем? Я могу уверить вас прямо сейчас, мы зря тратим свое время, если ищем Красного Черепа. Я видел, как Тессеракт превратил его в сгусток энергии, который пробился прямо через портал неизвестно куда.

— Фьюри не был уверен, что ты не будешь психовать, — напрямую сказал Клинт. Его внимание все еще было на ветвях над ними; сузив глаза, он наблюдал, как те раскачивались на ветру.

— Психовать, — повторил Стив. Он не знал, следовало ли ему расстроиться или обидеться.

— Фьюри решил, что в этом ничего не было, и не хотел тебя обнадеживать. — Наташа осуждающе взглянула на Клинта.

Стив снова пошел вперед. Он на самом деле не понимал, почему Фьюри не мог сказать ему, за чем они шли, еще в Нью-Йорке, но он понял, что Фьюри действовал в совершенно другом мире. Как сказал Тони, у Фьюри всегда были третья и четвертая недосказанные причины, почему он отправлял Мстителей на какое-то задание. Стив не был шпионом, и он даже не мог начать думать, как шпион. В конце концов, все сводилось к доверию. Клинт и Наташа были частью команды, и он им доверял.

В тишине они догнали Тони и Брюса. Тони нашел знак прямо под гребнем горного хребта и раскопал его из-под снега и грязи.

Стив сконцентрировался на карте поляны в своей памяти.

— Окей. Тони, Брюс, настройте здесь связь, и дайте Щиту знать, что мы на месте. Клинт и Наташа возьмут на себя юг, а я пойду на север. Я хочу быть уверенным, что никого нет дома, прежде чем мы постучимся в дверь. Оставайтесь на связи.

Он пошел по хребту, осторожно держась дальней стороны, где его не смогли бы увидеть с поляны. Слова Наташи снова и снова крутились в его мыслях. Было ли возможно для Гидры вернуть Красного Черепа? Или создать другого? Он всегда считал, что даже если бы этот монстр выжил после Тессеракта, он, по крайней мере, был слишком далеко, чтобы быть угрозой. Нашествие Читаури практически уничтожило эту мысль; даже вся вселенная не была достаточно далеко, чтобы не быть угрозой.

Локи мог бы знать.

Эта мысль остановила его, и ему пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы выгнать ее. Даже если то, что Красный Череп выжил, было возможно, даже Щит не мог отследить Локи дольше, чем на несколько секунд. Тони работал над этим, но сказал, что ему нужно больше Асгардцев, появляющихся тут и там, чтобы понять, как выявить следы их активности.

Он бросил взгляд на склон. Тони и Брюс потерялись между деревьев, и он никогда и не ожидал увидеть Клинта или Наташу, если бы они сами этого не захотели. Используя угловатые булыжники скал для прикрытия, он пробрался к краю хребта и прополз весь оставшийся путь на животе. Внизу заблестело озеро. Он достал из кармана тяжелых зимних брюк бинокль и поднес к глазам. Бункер был едва различим, его большая часть находилась под землей, а вход был замаскирован деревьями и валунами. Осмотрев долину, он не увидел ничего живого, кроме нескольких птиц. Если бы он сумел подняться еще выше, то ему бы открылся намного более хороший вид на вход в бункер.

Отползая обратно от края, он спрятал бинокль и снова начал карабкаться вверх. Тишина была нервирующей после того, как он, наконец, привык к городскому шуму. Она напомнила ему о лесе вокруг базы Гидры, откуда он вытащил Баки и остальных. Краем глаза он уловил движение, и это заставило его заколебаться, когда он оттолкнулся от вершины валуна. Дыша прерывисто, он повернул голову, ожидая увидеть мышь или карибу или, если бы ему очень не повезло, медведя.

Локи прошел рядом с ним к краю валуна, демонстративно игнорируя вероятность быть увиденным. На нем не было шлема, и он был одет в сравнительно простой комплект кожи и доспехов.

— Человек, которого вы ищите, больше не здесь, — сказал он самым обычным тоном.

Стив вскарабкался на вершину и сел, неверяще уставившись на Локи.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Локи одарил его раздраженным взглядом.

— Я предпочитаю холод изнуряющей жаре Нью-Йорка, — просто ответил он. — Я хотел на время выбраться из города.

— У тебя каникулы?

— Так вы, смертные, это называете.

Стив покачал головой и почти что позвал остальных, чтобы сказать им возвращаться к квинджету.

— Так Фьюри отправил нас за тобой?

— Конечно нет, я только что тебе сказал, — Локи вышел из себя. — Фьюри отправил вас за Зимним Солдатом, но его тут уже нет.

У Стива внутри все похолодело.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — Что важнее, он хотел знать, откуда Локи было известно что-то, чего не знал он сам.

— Как будто я стал бы раскрывать тебе свои секреты, Капитан Роджерс, — усмехнулся Локи.

— Ты собираешься постоянно вот так появляться? — вздохнув, Стив приготовился снова спуститься вниз. — У меня теперь есть мобильный телефон, и Тони показал мне, как им пользоваться. Ты мог бы просто позвонить мне. — Он увидел вспышку удивления в глазах Локи до того, как уже знакомая маска безразличия снова опустилась на его лицо.

— С чего бы мне это делать?

— Не знаю, — Стив пожал плечами. — С чего бы тебе тратить свои каникулы, чтобы сказать мне, что парень, за которым я пришел, не здесь? Ты мог бы просто дать нам бродить по лесу днями.

— Как забавно бы это ни было, без сомнения, это доставило бы мне больше неудобств, чем просто дать тебе знать, что вы опоздали. — Локи отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону. Он шагнул с края валуна, с грациозностью пумы приземлившись на землю.

— Локи, подожди. — Стив спрыгнул вслед за ним.

На границе леса Локи остановился и обернулся. Зеленые глаза настороженно сузились, и он скрестил руки на груди.

— Да?

— Ты знаешь, кем был Красный Череп? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Да, я осведомлен о твоем бывшем враге. — Локи медленно кивнул.

— Я видел, как Тессеракт поглотил его. Его засосало в портал. Как тот, через который ты провел Читаури.

— Тебе интересно, жив ли он до сих пор. — Глаза Локи блеснули внезапным пониманием. Он задумался. — Это возможно, хотя я сомневаюсь, что у этого Красного Черепа были навыки, требуемые, чтобы использовать энергию Тессеракта, или что он сумел бы переместиться по Путям Теней, если бы его просто выкинуло в космос.

— Пути Теней?

— Есть и другие пути между Мирами, кроме Бифрёста и Тессеракта. — Локи кивнул на горную вершину над ними. — Это похоже на воду. Вы, смертные, создаете каналы и заставляете воду течь туда, куда вы хотите. Вы строите трубопроводы. Кажется, так они называются. Бифрёст — это трубопровод.

— Я понимаю.

— Но есть еще много направлений, которые вода может принять. Вода, наполняющая это озеро, идет по тысячам путей, чтобы дойти с вершины горы до поляны, большинство из которых спрятаны под землей, где мы не можем их видеть или контролировать.

Стив задумался на мгновение.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы Тони объяснял все так же доступно.

— Это не так уж и сложно понять. — Локи выглядел пораженным и почти радостным.

— И ты знаешь, как найти и использовать эти спрятанные пути. — До Стива вдруг дошло, что, должно быть, так Локи исчезал и появлялся по своему желанию. — Вот как ты исчезаешь? Я всегда думал, что ты телепортируешься или что-то в этом роде.

— Одно не исключает другое. — Локи повернулся и пошел обратно в лес. — Я не знаю, выжил ли твой Красный Череп, Капитан.

— Значит, ты не видел его. Ну, когда ты был с Читаури. — Он уловил неожиданное напряжение в плечах Локи и удивился. Локи не казался привязанным или преданным Читаури.

— Не видел.

Стив ожидал, что он исчезнет, как делал это ранее. Вместо этого образ Локи стал размытым и начал искажаться, пока на него не посмотрел чёрный волк; зелёные глаза были все такими же яркими. Сглотнув, Стив отступил. Морда волка искривилась в подобии улыбки, скорее напоминающей оскал, а затем он ушел — бесшумно, словно тень, двигаясь сквозь деревья. Стив простоял на хребте еще долгое время, размышляя. В конце концов, он нажал на коммуникатор в ухе.

— Собирайтесь, ребята, мы закончили, — сказал он.

— Кэп? — послышался голос Тони. — Мы только настроились.

— Мы закончили, — повторил он, спускаясь вниз. — Наташа, передай Фьюри, что у нас будет милая, долгая беседа, когда мы вернемся в Нью-Йорк.

Тишина.

— Конечно, Кэп, — наконец ответила Наташа.

Стив молчал, пока они шли обратно к квинджету. Он проигнорировал жалобы Тони на бессмысленную смену часовых поясов. На лице Клинта было веселое выражение, пока он не встретился глазами с Наташей. Пока они летели, Стив попытался продумать свои слова. Он никому не сказал про присутствие Локи в музее. Тогда это не казалось таким важным, и ничего плохого не случилось. Что бы в Щите написали в своем отчете? Что он сидел на одной скамье и пил шампанское с Богом хитрости и обмана? Вряд ли это были важные данные.

Почему в этот раз Локи поделился с ним информацией?

Он заерзал на месте. Что важнее, почему он поверил Локи в том, что этот Зимний солдат уже ушел? Была вероятность, что Локи лгал, чтобы отвлечь их от цели. Но их миссия зависела от того, чтобы они оставались незамеченными, и раскрытие со стороны Локи едва ли можно было назвать незамеченностью. Он подумал о том, как небрежно Локи подошел к краю утеса; кто угодно, находящийся на поляне, мог увидеть его черты на фоне неба. Возможно ли, что Локи просто не волновало, увидят его или нет? Или он говорил правду, и в бункере было пусто.

К тому времени, как они долетели до Нью-Йорка, Стив уже ни в чем не был уверен. Он доверял своей команде, а они доверяли ему. Чувство вины шевельнулось где-то глубоко него. Он не мог просить их доверять ему, если не был с ними откровенным.

Его ладони были липкими из-за пота, когда они приземлились на борт Геликарриера; его сердце колотилось, когда они шли внутрь, чтобы сбросить свою зимнюю одежду. Большая часть его воспоминаний о том, как они собирались вокруг этого стола, не были хорошими. В этот раз Тони бросал на него косые взгляды, и даже Брюс был непривычно тих.

Фьюри встретил их у стола и дождался, пока все сядут, чтобы заговорить.

— Кто-нибудь хочет рассказать мне, что там произошло?

Все глаза устремились на Стива. Он воздержался от желания прочистить горло и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Миссия была скомпрометирована, сэр. Мы, — он остановился и посмотрел на остальных, — я был обнаружен, пока двигался в поиске лучшего вида на поляну.

— Обнаружен кем? — спросил Фьюри.

— Локи, сэр. — Настала оглушающая тишина. Стив уставился на Фьюри пристальным взглядом, дыша поразительно спокойно. Прежде чем заговорить снова, он слегка повернулся на стуле — достаточно, чтобы держать Клинта и Наташу в поле зрения. — Локи сказал мне, что Зимний Солдат уже покинул это место.

Он увидел, как глаза Наташи слегка расширились, прежде чем она посмотрела в сторону, а улыбка Клинта стала вызывающей. Он сотни раз воспроизвел в голове разговор в лесу, и их реакции только подтвердили его догадку. Клинт хотел сказать ему, кого на самом деле они искали, а Наташа не могла, потому что следовала приказам или потому что хотела защитить его от чего-то.

— Кто такой Зимний Солдат? — спросил Тони, переводя взгляд со Стива на Фьюри и обратно, будто следил за теннисистами. — И почему Локи сказал тебе об этом? Откуда Локи узнал? Даже мы не знали. Мы знали? — Он с подозрением посмотрел на Клинта и Наташу.

— Я бы тоже хотел знать, кто такой Зимний Солдат, Директор, — произнес Стив. Его голос оставался уважительным. Должна была быть причина, по которой Фьюри не хотел, чтобы он знал, за кем они шли.

— Он убийца. Созданный и управляемый организацией, известной как Департамент Икс. Мы думаем, что изначально это была часть Гидры. У Черной Вдовы есть кое-какой опыт с Департаментом Икс. — Фьюри наклонился вперед, уперевшись локтями о спинку одного из стульев, и встретил взгляд Стива. — Мне жаль, Капитан. Я думал, будет лучше, если ты не будешь знать. До того, как Зимний Солдат стал тем, кем он является сейчас, он был Сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом из 107-й.

Стив тяжело сглотнул. Ему показалось, что что-то застряло в его горле.

— Баки?

— Он больше не то человек, которого ты знал. — Фьюри будто устал и постарел в одно мгновение; он выпрямился, обернулся и кивнул Агенту Хилл. — И мне кажется, у нас теперь есть проблема покрупнее. Это была секретная информация, и я должен был решать, кому ее знать. Локи, определенно, не входил в мой список.

Остальная часть разговора превратилась для Стива в размытое жужжание. Было ли это возможно? Как? Баки к этому времени должно было быть больше девяноста лет. Он растерянно оглядел комнату; он больше не знал, что на самом деле было возможно. У Тони Старка был костюм летающей брони, Брюс был Халком, он сидел внутри авианосца, находящегося глубоко под водой. Каждый день его окружало невозможное.

Он был наивен, когда думал, что Баки был достаточно удачлив, чтобы избежать участи, хуже, чем смерть.

— Локи может перевоплощаться, — неожиданно сказал он, удивив себя и всех вокруг. Одна его часть отчаянно хотела поменять тему разговора, другая часть понимала, что его встречи с Локи были не менее невозможными или беспокоящими, чем-то, что Баки был жив. — Я видел, как он превратился в волка.

Тони повернулся на месте, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.

— Это весьма тревожит, хоть и звучит круто. Что-то еще, чем бы ты хотел поделиться с командой?

Стив потер затылок; казалось, будто весь его мир находился в хаотичном круговороте.

— Он сказал, что у него были каникулы, чтобы сбежать от жары, и объяснил, как перемещается из одного места в другое. Это отличается от Бифрёста и Тессеракта. Он назвал их Путями Теней.

— Звучит так, как будто у тебя состоялась светская беседа со сбежавшим преступником. — Тони нахмурился.

— И еще, одна из картин в музее напоминает ему Муспельхейм. Вот. Это все, что я знаю, — раздраженно договорил Стив. Он бы хотел разобраться во всем этом. Он бы хотел, чтобы Локи выбрал кого-то другого для своих игр.

— В каком музее?

— Где ты провел благотворительный вечер несколько месяцев назад. Пеппер подобрала мне костюм, а ты оставил для меня те запонки. — Тони смотрел на него так, будто он сошел с ума, и Стив почувствовал, как его щеки запылали. — Запонки. Маленькие щиты. Я так и не поблагодарил тебя.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

Стив озадаченно нахмурился.

— Пеппер сказала, что это не она. Мы решили, что это было твоих рук дело.

— Какое отношение запонки имеют к Локи? — вмешался Брюс.

— Я увидел Локи в музее той ночью. Я пошел за ним. Мы поговорили об искусстве. Там была эта картина, которая ему понравилась. Он сказал, что она напоминала ему Муспельхейм. — Он почти физически ощущал давящую тишину; они смотрели на него так, будто у него вырос третий глаз.

— Капитан, почему бы тебе не дать Старку взглянуть на эти запонки, когда вы вернетесь? — Фьюри произнес это так, что стало понятно: это не вопрос.

— Подождите, вы же не думаете… — Стив едва не рассмеялся. — Вы думаете, Локи дал мне эти запонки? Это абсурдно.

— Не абсурднее, чем предупреждать нас о Зимнем Солдате, — заметил Тони. — И ни один из нас тебе их не отдавал.

— Но почему?

— Локи ведет игру, и в этот раз счастливый номер достался тебе, Кэп. — Тони нетерпеливо поднялся с места. — Мы должны выяснить, в чем его выгода, до того, как ты станешь вторым Бартоном. Я запустил эту груду железа однажды, и этого более чем достаточно.

— Эй! — запротестовал Клинт. — Я находился под гипнозом, а не братался с врагом и беседовал с ним об искусстве. Большая разница.

Стив съежился от слов Клинта. Он полагал, что встреча в музее была совпадением. Что Локи был там, просто чтобы проследить за ним или Тони; это не так уж и отличалось бы от того наблюдения, под которым держались враги Щита. Они бы следили за каждым движением Локи, если бы могли понять, как.

Этот разговор совершенно точно не должен был зайти так далеко.

Осень прошла, и пронизывающий холод вернулся, когда команда, наконец, перестала смотреть на Стива так, будто он был под их ответственностью. Стив понимал их обеспокоенность, и он знал, что прежде всего они волновались о нем. Они волновались, что Локи выбрал именно его по какой-то причине, что что-то происходило в тени — что-то, чего они не могли ожидать и к чему не могли подготовиться.

От Тора все еще ничего не было слышно.

Клинт и Наташа улетели в Европу посреди ночи. Сомнение в голосе Наташи сказало ему все, что он хотел знать. Они снова отправлялись за Зимним Солдатом, и он не шел с ними. Он понимал и это тоже; это было правильное решение, пусть он и ненавидел мысль о том, что Баки был один где-то там. Не в состоянии уснуть, он сидел на своем стуле и смотрел в окно — на город вокруг него. Шел снег, но он едва мог разглядеть снежинки, летящие мимо окна. Ветер успокоился, оставив за собой лишь тишину.

Какая-то его часть хотела, чтобы один из их врагов напал на них, чтобы у него была причина кого-то ударить.

Мобильный телефон на столе завибрировал, и экран загорелся, показывая непрочитанное сообщение. Стив поднялся, чтобы посмотреть. Сообщение не было от одного из номеров, которые Тони записал в его телефон.

34-я и 7-я. Через час.

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, но он зачесал их обратно и быстро переоделся из домашних брюк и футболки в джинсы и свитер. Он бросил телефон и кошелек в барсетку и перекинул ее через плечо. Бесшумно идя по коридору, он достал свою куртку из шкафа, завернул шарф вокруг шеи. Шарф — он знал это точно — был от Пеппер.

Он пришел рано.

Несмотря на поздний час, на дороге ещё было много машин, и несколько людей гуляли на улице. Он почувствовал себя глупо, стоя в углу, держа руки в карманах куртки, в ожидании кого-то, кто мог быть агентом Гидры или даже Доктором Думом. Каждый раз, когда он проверял телефон, разница была всего в минуту. Ровно спустя час после получения сообщения он увидел знакомую фигуру, неторопливо идущую к нему.

— У меня будут неприятности.

Локи приподнял бровь.

— Что сделает Директор Фьюри? Накажет тебя? — На нем было чёрное шерстяное пальто; зелено-золотой шарф был обмотан вокруг его шеи. Трость в его руке была чёрной, увенчанной серебром, как в ту ночь в музее.

— Чего ты хочешь, Локи? — решительно спросил Стив.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты объяснил мне кое-что. — Локи зашагал вниз по улице, очевидно ожидая, что Стив последует за ним.

Он смущенно зашагал рядом с Локи. Казалось, что люди вокруг них ходили неосознанно, как будто Локи каким-то образом держал всех на безопасном расстоянии. Они дошли до ярких огней рождественских витрин «Мейси», и Локи остановился, повернувшись к витрине, в которой были изображены сцены из фильма «Чудо на 34-й улице».

— Объясни это. — Локи кивнул на витрину.

— Это праздничная витрина «Мейси». Они делают так каждый год. Даже когда это еще был мой Нью-Йорк. Фильм вышел после того, как я… — он заколебался; слова будто застряли в горле.

— Объясни Рождество, — нетерпеливо потребовал Локи.

— Объяснить Рождество? — Стив глупо на него уставился, затем напомнил себе, что там, откуда пришел Локи, единственным всевышним был Один. — Почему ты хочешь знать о Рождестве?

Локи продолжил смотреть на витрину и замысловатые фигурки внутри.

— Смертные верят, что они как-то отличаются в это время года, и они приписывают это этому Рождеству. Похоже, это какое-то торжество.

Стив начал медленно, постепенно звуча увереннее, пока они разговаривали. Они медленно шли по улице, и он указывал на витрины, демонстрирующие разные истории. Он начал с Библии и рождения Христа; рассказал историю Трех Волхвов и звезды, появившейся на небе над Вифлеемом. Затем он продолжил, поведав о Санта-Клаусе, летящих оленях и рождественских елках.

— Я догадываюсь, что у вас в Асгарде нет чего-то вроде Рождества, — тихо сказал Стив.

— Это крайне неразумно, — ответил Локи. Его голос звучал издалека, и его внимание все еще было обращено на яркую витрину.

— Иногда этот мир не особо разумен, — Стив рассмеялся. — Уже почти два утра, а я стою у «Мейси», объясняя Рождество кому-то с другой планеты.

Как ни странно, Локи улыбнулся. Не острой и горькой усмешкой, которая обычно была на его лице, а широко и добродушно. Он кивнул, и улыбка быстро угасла, но не исчезла полностью.

— Спасибо, что объяснил мне это, Стивен Роджерс.

Было одновременно странно и приятно услышать от Локи свое имя, вместо привычного «Капитан». Стив повернулся, чтобы встать к нему лицом, используя шанс, основываясь исключительно на интуиции.

— Я все еще не видел «Чудо на 34-й улице». Обычно бывают показы во время праздников. Если ты хотел посмотреть. Может, в эти выходные.

— Какие гарантии ты мне дашь, что это не будет ловушка? — Яркие зеленые глаза пытливо впились в него.

— Какие у меня есть гарантии, что ты не создашь огнедышащих чудищ посреди кинотеатра? — парировал Стив.

— Очень хорошо. — Глаза Локи на мгновение сузились. — Взамен на твое слово, что ты не проинформируешь Щит о наших планах, я дам тебе слово, что не создам чудищ посреди кинотеатра.

— Или снаружи кинотеатра. Или не оживишь персонажей фильма. Или не отправишь кого-то в фильм. Или не превратишь что-то в мороженное.

Уголок рта Локи скривился, будто он хотел улыбнуться, но не допустил бы такой оплошности.

— Ты читаешь слишком много комиксов, Стивен Роджерс.

— Просто Стив. — Он улыбнулся, протягивая руку. — Мы договорились?

Локи на мгновение посмотрел вниз на его руку, прежде чем предложить свою для крепкого рукопожатия.

— Мы договорились.

***

Стив нашел старомодный кинотеатр, полностью отремонтированный, где фильм крутили каждое субботнее утро во время праздников. Он пошел туда утром пятницы и улыбнулся, зайдя внутрь. Там даже пахло так, как в его воспоминаниях пахло в кинотеатрах; воздух был наполнен запахом попкорна, а в углу стояла машина сладкой ваты. Он купил два билета на один из субботних утренних сеансов, отправил сообщение с адресом и временем на номер, который, как предполагалось, принадлежал Локи, и спрятал их в кошелек.

Несмотря на холод, он никак не мог перестать улыбаться, идя обратно к Башне Старка. Он приписал это Рождественскому сезону, когда все казались счастливее и добрее.

Он насвистывал рождественскую песню, поднимаясь на жилой этаж.

— Это ты, Кэп? — крикнул Тони из кухни.

— Буду через секунду, — в ответ прокричал Стив.

Он скинул с себя пальто и шарф, аккуратно положив их в шкаф. Сняв ботинки, он оставил их в пластиковом контейнере у двери, чтобы растаявший снег не капал на пол, и направился на кухню в носках.

Тони и Брюс сидели у стола, уткнувшись в один из планшетов Тони. Тони поднял на него взгляд.

— У тебя хорошее настроение.

— Рождество, — сказал Стив с улыбкой. Он подошел к кофеварке, которая всегда казалась полной.

— Ты случайно не брал те запонки из коробки в лаборатории? — спросил Тони, снова погрузившись в планшет.

— Нет, — честно ответил Стив.

— Этого я и боялся. — Тони вздохнул, зарывшись пальцами в волосы и откинувшись на спинку стула. — Я не имею понятия, как Локи попадает в Башню. Джарвис вообще не может его увидеть. Даже если он заглядывает к нам из другого измерения, или как он это делает, он все еще должен быть виден на камерах. И если он гуляет вокруг моей Башни, кто знает, куда еще он ходит.

— Может быть, так он и узнал о Зимнем Солдате, — мягко добавил Брюс.

Это был первый раз, когда Баки упомянули вслух, с того дня на Геликарриере. Стив взял свой кофе и сел у кухонного стола рядом с ними. Он подумал, чего будет стоить убедить Локи либо держаться подальше от Башни Старка, либо входить через переднюю дверь, как делают все остальные; вероятно, больше, чем старый рождественский фильм.

— Думаешь, будут еще неожиданные визиты от нашего страшного соседа полубога? — спросил Тони.

Стив сделал глоток кофе и покачал головой. У них был договор, и он собирался его придерживаться.

— Если он взял запонки, то он получил то, зачем пришел. Так? Он, должно быть, понял, что мы ищем его.

Тони посмотрел вокруг, с подозрением косясь на кухонные принадлежности.

— Я не могу перестать думать, оставил ли он что-то после себя.

— Если оставил, то мы, вероятно, никогда не узнаем, — сказал Брюс.

— Спасибо, стало намного легче. — Тони скорчил рожицу.

— Мы так и не выяснили, для чего были запонки.

— Или откуда он достал вибраниум. — Тони устало потер лицо, затем встал и пошел за чашкой кофе. — Что лично я очень хотел бы знать.

— Может быть, он есть в Асгарде, — предположил Стив, пытаясь быть полезным.

— В следующий раз, когда ты увидишь его, Кэп, не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение и поставить на него жучок? Я мог бы сварганить что-нибудь маленькое. Он, скорее всего, не заметит со всеми этими доспехами.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я снова его увижу? — Стив спрятался за своим кофе, смотря куда угодно, но не на Тони.

Брюс потыкал пальцем в планшет, и на экране показались диаграммы.

— У меня есть теория…

— У нас есть теория, — вмешался Тони.

— У нас есть теория, что он связался с тобой, потому что ты спас ему жизнь в Калифорнии.

— Уверен, во всем виновато искусственное дыхание. — Тони подмигнул Стиву поверх его кофейной кружки.

Стив почувствовал, как его щеки краснеют.

— Откуда нам знать, что он бы умер? Могут ли вообще Асгардцы утонуть? Парень упал на Землю в шаре огня и был разорван в клочья до этого. Он выглядел так, будто его пронесли через блендер. Если он выжил после такого, я не уверен, что вода бы его убила.

— Неважно. Он сделал тебе подарок, и, что более важно, — Тони наклонился вперед, и его взгляд показался Стиву парой лазеров, сверлящих его кожу. — Что более важно, он говорит с тобой. На самом деле говорит. Рассказывает тебе то, чего мы не знаем. Он говорил с тобой о том, как работает его сила. Зачем? Есть причина, по которой я не рассказываю каждому встречному, как работают мои костюмы. И зачем рассказывать тебе? Из всей нашей команды ты последний, кто поймет.

— Может, именно поэтому, — перебил Брюс. — Прости, Стив. Я сомневаюсь, что Локи считает, что давать тебе всю это информацию рискованно.

Стив нахмурился, но он не мог не согласиться. Иногда — редко — он понимал, о чем говорил Тони, но в большинстве случаев казалось, что Тони жил в совершенно другом мире.

— Сомневаюсь, что Локи волнуют профессиональные секреты.

— Да, — уступил Тони. — Он замышляет что-то. Я это чувствую. Его взгляд стал задумчивым, но это значило, что мозг Тони работает над задачей, далекой от понимания Стива. Чаще всего такой взгляд предшествовал звуки пожарной сигнализации в лаборатории. — Он не появлялся в Нью-Йорке шесть месяцев. Можем предположить, что столько времени и заняло восстановление.

— Учитывая характер его повреждений, это довольно удивительно.

— Энергия. — Тони забарабанил пальцами по своей чашке. — Я искал энергию, которую излучает Локи, но такого типа регенерация требует очень много сил. Мы должны искать поглотителей энергии, а не источники. Доктор Беннер, присоединяйтесь. И в следующий раз, когда мы увидим Локи, нам понадобится Другой Парень, чтобы провести с ним милую, дружелюбную беседу.

Тони уже был на полпути из холла, а Брюс — на несколько шагов позади него, когда до Стива, наконец, дошло, о чем говорил Тони. Он тревожно сидел на стуле, потягивая остывающий кофе. Прошли месяцы, как они понесли какой-либо материальный ущерб из-за Локи, не говоря уже об угрозах невинным гражданам. Хотя это не компенсировало жизни погибших из-за Локи и Читаури людей, не было похоже, что Локи в последнее время был так уж заинтересован в том, чтобы убивать людей. Его единственное требование во время последней встречи со Стивом было связано с объяснением Рождества. Если отбросить в сторону отсутствие насилия, он был уверен, что увечья со стороны Халка Локи легко не перенесет, особенно учитывая то, что целью было протестировать теорию Тони.

Стив хотел верить, что отсутствие насилия что-то значило. Может быть, он хотел в это верить потому, что если даже Бог Обмана мог перейти на сторону мира, то и убийца, когда-то бывший Баки Барнсом, не был потерян.

А еще это было Рождество.

С тяжелым вздохом он допил кофе и ретировался в свою комнату. Мир, в котором ему приходилось жить каждый день, был полной противоположностью Рождества. Его мир состоял в том, чтобы преследовать преступников и тех, кто вредил другим, запирать их в клетку и надеяться продержать их под замком. Было ли это все, что он мог делать? Он сказал Эрскину, что не хочет никого убивать. Он хотел помогать людям; он хотел защищать людей. Это было то, что он делал для Щита и Мстителей, — он защищал людей.

Было легко бороться против Красного Черепа; он облегчил эту задачу своей ненавистью и жестокостью. С Локи в этот раз легко не было, и, возможно, это просто была часть его гениального плана. Он настроил их друг против друга в тот раз, используя отчасти правду и их собственные страхи. Может, кто-то поведал Локи о том, как ловить мух на мёд вместо уксуса.

Билеты в кино будто прожигали его через кожу кошелька.

Он провел вечер в спортзале, выплескивая раздражение на ряд боксерских груш. С каждым ударом он думал о вопросах, на которые не мог ответить. Он не знал мотивов Локи и никак не мог начать их понимать. Он не знал, через что прошел Баки, что превратило его в Зимнего Солдата, описываемого Фьюри. Несмотря на то, что уже прошло три года с тех пор, как его вытащили из-подо льда, ему все еще порой казалось, что он тонул во всем, чего не знал или не понимал.

Тони и Брюс работали в лаборатории, так что он поужинал в одиночестве. Он проверил свой телефон с десяток раз, но от Локи никакого ответа не было. Это разочаровало его больше, чем он хотел признавать. Он должен был предположить, что Локи получил сообщение? Он угрюмо уставился на свой телефон.

— Джарис? Есть ли способ узнать, прочитали ли мое сообщение?

— Это зависит от телефона и условий носителя, также…

— Ладно, ладно, — Стив вздохнул. Он не осмелился сказать больше или рискнуть, давая слишком много информации и нарушая тем самым их договор.

— Могу ли я чем-то Вам помочь, сэр?

— Нет. Я просто встречаюсь кое с кем завтра. Идем смотреть фильм. Но я не получил ответа.

— Я уверен, что этот человек придет, сэр, — Джарвис прозвучал абсолютно убежденным, как мог только компьютер.

Стив задался вопросом, запрограммировал ли Тони Джарвиса так, чтобы тот ободрял всех или только бестолкового Капитана Америка. Вероятно, это была идея Пеппер. Он подумал о запонках. Их исчезновение только подтвердило, что они были от Локи, и в этом не было совершенно никакого смысла. Даже Стив до той ночи не знал, что он пойдет на благотворительный прием в музее. Он даже не открыл пригласительный.

— Джарвис, ты знаешь что-то о Скандинавской мифологии? — спросил он.

— У меня есть обширная библиотека с литературой, документирующей каждую мифологию на планете Земля. Также есть исследования мифологических текстов.

— Я приму это как «да». — Стив расчистил стол и загрузил грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину. — Что говорится в мифах о Локи?

Он слушал вполуха, возвращаясь к себе в комнату и скидывая с себя тренировочную одежду. Пока он принимал душ, Джарвис цитировал строки из поэмы, в котором говорилось о том, как Локи издевался над богами Асгарда, обвинял их в тщеславии и раскрывал их секреты. Он говорил о том, что Локи был отцом монстров; даже Один боялся детей Локи и пытался их поймать. Стив надел изношенную футболку и широкие штаны, пока Джарвис описывал Локи, прикованного к скале, со змеей, капающей своим ядом на его лицо, запертого там до скончания всех Богов и Девяти Миров.

— Этого достаточно, Капитан Роджерс?

Стив уселся на свой стул и достал свой скетчбук и карандаши.

— Что ж, я думаю, мифы — это просто мифы. Вряд ли у нашего Локи есть жена или дети, не говоря уже о змее — достаточно большой, чтобы обернуться вокруг Земли, и волке, который ест звезды.

— Скорее всего, мифы прошли через значительные изменения без дальнейшего присутствия Асгардцев.

Карандаш царапнул по бумаге, но его мысли были в других мирах, соединяя линии и тени из памяти без намеренного стремления делать так. Мифы не помогли бы пролить свет на замысел Локи, если конечно змея, выплескивающая на его лицо яд, не входила в его грандиозный план.

— У тебя есть доступ к новым записям атаки на Нью-Йорк? Что насчет записи Щита, где Локи на Геликарриере или в Штутгарте? — отсутствующим голосом спросил Стив. Самой интересной записью была бы та, где Локи с Бартоном, но вся информация была заперта в голове Клинта, и он не хотел об этом говорить.

Телевизионный экран в стене ожил. Взглянув туда, он увидел площадь Штутгарта под широким углом. Он отложил карандаш и скетчбук и подошел ближе к экрану. Звука не было, но он в нем и не нуждался; он помнил, что Локи говорил. Он едва приземлился вовремя, чтобы защитить пожилого мужчину, выступившего против Локи. Хмурясь, он следил за картинкой самого себя — маленького и частично скрытого за рассеянной толпой вокруг него, дерущегося с Локи. Железный Человек прилетел как комета, стреляя в Локи так, что тот упал на лестницу.

— У меня так же есть запись, сделанная в Башне Старка, — сказал Джарвис, и картина на экране поменялась. В этот раз звук был.

Он смотрел и слушал, как Тони и Локи обменивались колкостями. Локи измерял комнату неугомонными шагами, с той же надменностью в голосе, какую Стив слышал прежде. Он увидел, как Локи попробовал использовать скипетр на Тони, и ему это не удалось; он попытался не представлять, как бы прошел бой, если бы на их стороне не было Тони.

— Есть еще один человек, которого ты разозлил, — голос Тони был дребезжащим и царапающим в записи. — Его звали Фил.

Смотря, как Халк бросает Локи из стороны в сторону и впечатывает в пол, Стив содрогнулся. И это заинтересовало его еще больше — что могло покалечить Локи так ужасно, как тогда в Калифорнии. Он все еще был в состоянии двигаться после того, как Халк с ним разобрался.

— Я увидел достаточно, Джарвис. — Стив повернулся к своему стулу.

Он не очень хорошо знал Фила Колсона. Не так, как другие. Не так, как Клинт и Наташа, проработавшие с Колсоном и Щитом много лет; даже не так, как Тор. С тяжелым сердцем он вернулся к своему стулу и взял в руки скетчбук. На него, широко улыбаясь, смотрел Локи. Это была не привычная всем ухмылка и не надменная, жестокая улыбка, которую уловили камеры Джарвиса. Ему было трудно совместить Локи, потребовавшего встретиться с ним в час утра, чтобы объяснить смысл Рождества, с Локи, бросившего Тони через окно.

Пролистав страницы своего скетчбука, он понял, что почти на половине рисунков был Локи: Локи в своих доспехах, улыбающийся Локи, профиль Локи, сидящего рядом с ним на скамье в музее, Локи в образе изящного черного волка.

— Раньше мир был черно-белым, — мягко произнес он.

Если бы это был Баки, если бы билеты в его кармане были для просмотра «Чуда на 34-й улице» с Зимним Солдатом, он бы не колебался. Он бы делал все, что в его силах, чтобы вернуть Баки, даже если бы это означало отпустить Зимнего Солдата: он бы боролся за Баки, которого знал, и он бы никогда не сдался.

Он отложил скетчбук и залез на кровать, лег на спину и уставился на потолок. Джарвис отключил свет. Снаружи стемнело, и он попросил Джарвиса вернуть окна, и они загородили огни города вокруг Башни. Он всегда хотел спросить Тони, как они это делали. Минуты тянулись медленно, сопровождаемые тиканьем будильника рядом с его кроватью. К двум часам ночи Джарвис включил звук океана. Он не спросил, как Джарвис узнал, что он не мог уснуть. Он продолжал воспроизводить в голове то мгновение в поезде, когда он потерял Баки; только теперь он был Тором, смотрящим, как Локи падает в неизвестность, не в силах это остановить.

Его мир больше не был черно-белым.

***

Стив купил большой попкорн и большую сладкую вату. Он стоял в вестибюле кинотеатра, чувствуя себя неловко. Он пришел туда на полчаса раньше, все еще не получив от Локи никакого ответа, и уже почти убедил себя сдаться, когда в дверях показался Локи.

На нем был обычный кожаный жакет, зелено-золотистый шарф, темно-синие джинсы, и черно-серебристая трость в руке. Он едва заметно улыбнулся, когда увидел Стива.

— Я не знал, что тебе нравится, — сказал Стив, краснея.

Он не знал, почему попытка заговорить с Локи заставила его снова чувствовать себя маленьким, но он решил, что Локи, вероятно, имел такое же влияние на многих людей. Не каждый мог бы пристыдить целую палату Асгарда ничем иным, как словами. Он неуклюже протянул Локи один из билетов и кивнул на вход в театр.

Он пошел спереди и направился к центру нижнего ряда сидений. Семья с несколькими детьми пыталась обустроиться за ними, а один из детей громко жаловался на то, что не мог увидеть экран. Присаживаясь, Стив улыбнулся. Зрители в основном были семьями, несколько пожилых пар сидели вместе — в знакомом уюте традиций. Тем не менее, он предположил, что он и Локи, должно быть, все еще были самыми старыми из всех. Пока он пытался сбалансировать попкорн и вату, Локи потянулся, чтобы взять из его рук вату.

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Попробуй.

Он оторвал кусочек и положил его себе в рот, хмурясь.

— Тает.

— Это чистый сахар. — Стив улыбнулся и оторвал кусочек для себя. — Попробуй попкорн.

Локи взял горстку и несколько секунд задумчиво жевал.

— Вы едите это преднамеренно?

— Ужасно, я знаю. — Стив наполнил ладонь попкорном и запихнул все себе в рот. Он ожидал, что шум будет мешать Локи, учитывая его пренебрежительное отношение к человечеству в целом, но казалось, что он не замечал разговоры детей и ругань матерей.

Когда свет погас, он откинулся в своем кресле в ожидании начала фильма. Он притворился, что не заметил, как Локи потянулся за попкорном. На протяжении всего фильма ему чудилось, будто он переместился в прошлое. Он снова был обычным ребенком из Бруклина, смотрящим фильм, окруженный семьями, вышедшими из своих домов, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество.

Верить — это значит идти наперекор здравому смыслу.*

К концу фильма он улыбался, обрадованный тем, что Сьюзан нашла дом своей мечты с задним двориком и качелями, а к Дорис вернулась вера в других.

Свет включился, и люди постепенно стали уходить. Стив попытался поймать выражение лица Локи, неуверенный, стоит ли спросить его прямо, что он думает о фильме. Он заметил, что и вата, и попкорн закончились. Когда проход открылся, он встал, и Локи последовал за ним. Они пошли безмолвно; он выкинул пустое ведерко от попкорна в урну на их пути. Локи был погружен в свои мысли и шел, не говоря ни слова.

Стив пошел за ним, сохраняя темп и держа язык за зубами. Он засунул руки в карманы своей куртки, разглядывая город, пока они шли, наслаждаясь яркими огнями и декорациями в магазинных витринах. Локи, судя по всему, никак не реагировал на холод, в отличие от него самого.

Когда Локи, наконец, заговорил, это был вопрос:

— Часто ли смертные лгут своим детям?

— Ты имеешь в виду про Санту?

Локи кивнул.

— В сохранении такого мифа нет смысла.

— Думай об этом как о средстве достижения цели. — Он подумал, что, может быть, так Локи бы понял. — Ты рассказываешь ребенку о Санта-Клаусе и в то же время учишь его щедрости и благодарности. Делиться с другими, ценить время, проведенное с семьей. Это довольно сложные понятия для детей. Но оберни это в подарок, добавь ко всему веселого старика-доставщика, и они послушают. Когда они взрослеют, они видят истинную суть сказок.

— И ты не был зол, не чувствовал себя преданным, когда узнал, что Санта-Клауса нет?

— Жизнь уже была трудной к тому времени, когда я вырос достаточно, чтобы понять. Моя мать старалась сохранить Рождество, но после смерти отца это было тяжело. У нас не было много возможностей, и я понял это намного раньше, чем она хотела бы мне сказать. Она хотела, чтобы я верил в магию, пока еще был маленьким, потому что она меня любила. — Он тоскливо улыбнулся ярко наряженной елке за одной из магазинских витрин.

— И стал бы ты так лгать своим детям?

— Несомненно. — Стив склонил голову к Локи и улыбнулся. — Санта-Клаус, Пасхальный Кролик, Зубная Фея, Бильбо Бэггинс и Страна Оз.

Локи повернулся к нему лицом — с ищущим и неуверенным выражением. Он сжал губы, искренне озадаченный.

— У вас в Асгарде нет детских историй? — спросил Стив.

Знакомое напряжение вернулось, и глаза Локи похолодели. Он посмотрел в сторону, вновь двинувшись вперед.

— Один рассказывал истории своих побед в сражениях. О поражении Ледяных Великанов и триумфе Асгарда. Это были истории о войне и смерти.

Стив пошел за ним, спеша догнать.

— Ледяных Великанов?

Локи увеличил темп; его трость ударялась об асфальт отрывистым стаккато.

— Раса монстров, называющих мир Йотунхейм своим домом. Много времени назад они попытались завоевать Мидгард и другие миры. Асгардские войска остановили их, и их мир был низвергнут под командованием Одина. Их ненавидят и боятся.

— Это все, что у вас есть? Рассказы о войнах и монстрах. — Стив сжал кулаки в карманах, удерживая себя, чтобы не схватить Локи за руку.

Локи замер, и его глаза горели свирепой яростью, когда он развернулся.

— Значит, Тор рассказал не так уже и много вашему Щиту об Асгарде. И обо мне.

— Он сказал, что ты из Асгарда и что ты его брат, — честно ответил Стив. Это было то, что на самом деле имело значение для Тора, несмотря на все, что сделал Локи. Стив, откровенно говоря, не понимал этого до того момента, когда Директор Фьюри сказал ему, что Баки был все еще жив.

Локи моргнул. Его гнев, по всей видимости, исчез и рухнул внутрь, оставив его уставшим и хрупким; резкая улыбка вернулась.

— Сентиментальность, — горько произнес он.

— Локи. — Стив остановился не в состоянии найти подходящие слова, которые сумели бы что-то изменить в сотнях лет обиды между братьями. В конце концов, он робко улыбнулся. — Спасибо, что пошел со мной в кино. Мы бы могли как-нибудь это повторить, если хочешь. Я должен наверстать еще много фильмов.

Локи, судя по всему, принял это во внимание.

— Ты был верен своему слову сегодня.

— Почему бы тебе самому не выбрать следующий? — предложил Стив. — Что бы ты ни выбрал, могу гарантировать, что я это еще не смотрел.

— Это приемлемо.

Неожиданно для себя Стив понял, что не хочет уходить, но он знал, что Наташа и Клинт должны были вернуться в Башню этой ночью. Он хотел быть там, когда они вернутся.

— Дай мне знать, где и когда. Я буду там. Если только не будет Думботов. Или Гидры. Или Крии не решат напасть на Землю. Снова. — Он был вознагражден очередной искренней улыбкой, хотя он не был уверен, улыбался ли Локи идее посмотреть еще один фильм или потенциальному насилию.

— Договорились. — Локи кивнул.

Стив моргнул, и Локи уже не было. Он осмотрелся вокруг, обыскивая улицы по всем направлениям на предмет присутствия знакомых черный волос и черной трости. На полпути домой он почувствовал что-то твердое в кармане и нахмурился. Он не помнил, чтобы клал что-то туда.

Цепляясь за предметы, он вытащил их и расправил ладонь. В его руках лежали две запонки, каждая — идеальная миниатюра его щита.

Вернувшись, Стив неохотно, но немедленно показал запонки Тони. Тот не видел особого смысла снова запирать их, так что их снова положили в черную бархатную шкатулку и спрятали в выдвижной ящик в столе Стива. Он сказал Щиту, что обнаружил их у себя в кармане, что было правдой.

Клинт и Наташа вернулись в Башню с таким видом, будто бегали по всей Европе неделями, а не несколько дней.

Стив удостоверился, что кофейник был полон, а так же их ждали апельсиновый сок и вафли, когда они вышли из своих спален следующим утром. Наташа кинула на него настороженный взгляд, но не была против тарелки с вафлями, посыпанными клубникой и взбитыми сливками, или кружки горячего кофе. Клинт не колебался ни минуты, прежде чем сесть и начать уплетать вафли.

— Что за повод, Кэп? — спросила Наташа, держа руки вокруг своей чашки.

Он задумался, осознавала ли она, как осторожно всегда держала свой кофе, как будто его в любую минуту могли выхватить из ее рук.

— Никакого повода.

— Мы не можем ничего тебе говорить, — сказала она.

— Я не спрашиваю. Просто приготовил вафли.

Клинт дожевал очередную вафлю с кленовым сиропом и запил апельсиновым соком.

— Мы потеряли его в Австрии. Он действует интервалами, и скоро у него очередная пауза. Если мы пропустим это окно, мы поймаем его в следующий раз. Хотя могут пройти года.

— Ты не помогаешь. — Наташа посмотрела на него.

— У него есть право знать. — Взгляд, которым Клинт одарил Наташу, был тяжелым, но его значения Стив не понял.

— Ты никогда не забудешь это, так ведь?

— Нет. — Клинт оскалился.

— Я была под прикрытием. Я не могла тебе сказать.

— Тише, тише, — Стив вмешался, прежде чем они продолжили. — То есть, действует интервалами?

— Они держат его во льду, когда он не на задании. Не знаю, где. Фьюри думает, что они перемещаются, никогда не остаются в одном месте надолго. — Клинт вернулся к своей тарелке.

По спине пробежали мурашки; Стив знал, каково это — быть замороженным.

— Кто руководит Департаментом Икс?

— Изначально это была тайная русская операция, но все изменилось за последнее десятилетие. — Наташа откинулась назад с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Мы все еще пытаемся выяснить, в чьих он теперь руках. Сведения почти отсутствуют. Ничего, кроме призраков и теней.

Он кивнул, складывая руки и опираясь на кухонный стол.

— Спасибо, что сказали мне.

— Фьюри не будет рад.

Клинт равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Он приготовил вафли, Нат.

— И теперь Кэп знает, как разговорить тебя с помощью еды.

— Я не хочу проблем ни для кого, — пообещал Стив. — Я понимаю, почему Фьюри хотел держать это в тайне. Я бы сделал так же, если бы был на его месте. Но я хочу присутствовать, когда Зимнего Солдата доставят в Щит.

Наташа легко улыбнулась поверх кружки с кофе. Это была одна из редких улыбок, которые он видел на ее лице.

— Когда у нас будет что-то стоящее, Кэп, ты узнаешь первым.

— Кэп думает, что может спасти своего приятеля, вернуть его с Темной Стороны, — поддразнил Клинт.

— Конечно, он так думает, он Капитан Америка.

— За это мы тебя и любим, Кэп. — Клинт поднял свой стакан с апельсиновым соком. — За это и за вафли.

Стив рассмеялся и покачал головой, пытаясь выбирать свои следующие слова с осторожностью.

— Баки был моим лучшим другом. Если есть шанс, я должен попробовать. — Он проследил, как эти двое обменялись взглядами, говорящими больше, чем тысячи слов.

— Случались вещи и страннее, — наконец сказал Клинт без каких-либо «да» или «нет».

Наташа едва заметно кивнула в знак согласия.

— Всегда есть Святой Иуда, если тебя интересуют такие вещи.

Стив задался вопросом, распространялась ли юрисдикция покровителя потерянных вещей на потерянных Асгардцев так же, как на потерянных солдатов. Он поменял тему разговора на приближающиеся каникулы и приготовил еще одну порцию вафель по заказу Клинта. К тому времени, как первая группа была готова, Тони и Брюс присоединились к ним. Это был первый раз, когда они сели позавтракать вместе. Стив взял последнюю вафлю себе, намазал маслом, полил сиропом и втиснулся к столу между Клинтом и Тони.

— Итак, — неожиданно сказал Тони. — Какие планы на отпуск? Я устраиваю лучшие новогодние вечеринки, без шуток. Что насчет Лос-Анджелеса?

— Я не хочу упустить спуск шара**, — запротестовала Наташа.

— Можешь посмотреть по телевизору, — возразил Тони.

— Не одно и то же.

— Что насчет тебя, Кэп? — хитрая улыбка Тони не могла предвещать ничего хорошего. — Джарвис сказал, что вчера у тебя было киносвидание.

Лицо Стива покраснело, и он едва не подавился кусочком вафли.

— Я никогда не видел «Чудо на 34-й улице».

— Лично я считаю, что уже настало время. — Тони поднял свою кружку кофе в издевательском тосте. — За Капитана Америка. Одного из самых завидных женихов Нью-Йорка.

— Он обыгрывает тебя в этом году, Тони. — Наташа элегантно встала со стула и отнесла пустую тарелку к посудомоечной машине, игнорируя взгляд Тони.

— Я не играю. Но если тебе нужны какие-то указания, большой парень, буду рад помочь.

— Спасибо, Тони, — Стив подавил смешок, — но думаю, я буду в порядке без твоей помощи.

— Кроме того, Старк, — добавил Клинт, отталкиваясь от стола. — Я уверен, Кэп ищет милую девушку, которую он мог бы привести домой к Джарвису.

— Ты намекаешь, что я не смог бы помочь найти ему милую девушку?

— Они не милые девушки, если за них нужно платить. — Клинт положил грязную посуду в машину.

— Я никогда не платил за женщину, — парировал Тони. — Не было необходимости.

— Тони. — Стив провел ладонью по затылку. — Все не так. Я просто повел друга в кино. Возможно, друга. Однажды.

— Подожди-ка, — Тони одарил его проницательным взглядом. — Ты пошел на свидание с парнем, так?

— Серьезно, Тони…

— Да! — заликовал Тони. — Не то чтобы это имело значение. Любовь — это любовь, и все такое про равенство. Бартон, ты должен мне пятьдесят баксов.

Клинт насупился, потянувшись к заднему карману.

Стив только покачал головой; разговор перешел в дразнящее русло, когда остальные стали напоминать Тони о его плэйбойском прошлом. Тони это совершенно не стеснило, он и сам рассказал несколько историй, заставивших Наташу закатить глаза, а Клинта — задыхаться от смеха. Это напомнило ему о его товарищах по команде и веселье между миссиями против Гидры.

— Ладно, ладно. — Тони поднял руку и подождал, пока на кухне станет относительно тихо. Он повернулся к Стиву, и выражение его лица сразу же посерьезнело. — Шутки в сторону, только скажи, Кэп, и мы пойдем за твои другом Баки. Мы вернем его домой. Может, ему придется провести какое-то время в Щите, но мы найдем его для тебя.

Стив знал, что на деле Тони оказался бы так же хорош, как и его слова, и, с ресурсами «Старк Индастриз» на их стороне, даже Зимнему Солдату было бы тяжело спрятаться. Он задумался над этим, прокручивая в уме и взвешивая свой страх того, что Баки был действительно безвозвратно потерян, и надежду на то, что не всё из его прошлой жизни было потеряно. Думая об этом, он оглянулся на лица, окружающие его. Наташа выглядела напряженно, потому что Тони шел непосредственно против желаний Фьюри, но она не спорила. У Клинта был взгляд спокойной решительности — такой же, как во время битв. Стив знал, что все они сделали ли бы всё, что могли, чтобы помочь ему.

Быть может, если бы Тони сконцентрировался на Зимнем Солдате, он бы не так усердно искал способ отследить Локи.

Стива затошнило от этой мысли, но он не был уверен, было ли это потому, что он хотел, чтобы Тони нашел Баки, или потому, что он не хотел, чтобы Тони находил Локи.

— Спасибо, — медленно сказал он. — Что нам и в самом деле нужно знать — кто раздает миссии и приказы. Недостаточно просто найти Баки, если мы не сможем освободить его и привлечь людей, контролирующих его.

Никто не стал спорить с его логикой; он знал, что они не будут. Он был прав, и даже Щит бы с этим согласился. Было бессмысленно отрезать головы, когда они вырастали снова.

— Считай сделано, — кивнул Тони.

Стив сглотнул. Он посмотрел на каждого из них, и его снова затошнило, когда он вспомнил, как сидел в кино с Локи. Это было похоже на предательство.

— Вы, ребята, сделали бы это для меня? Несмотря на то, что Фьюри не хочет, чтобы мы были замешаны?

— Не хочет, чтобы ты был замешан, Кэп, — уточнил Тони. — И ты будешь нам должен.

— Можно я получу этот долг в виде вафель? — Клинт поднял руку.

— Клинт, — Стив улыбнулся, — если я получу Баки обратно, я буду подавать тебе вафли каждое воскресенье в течение года.

У Стива колотилось сердце, и кружилась голова, пока остальные продолжили разговаривать. Он собрал грязную посуду со стола и прибрался на кухне, не пытаясь влиться в разговор. Остальные нашли бы Зимнего Солдата и того, кто раздавал приказы, кем бы он ни был; если кто-то и мог вернуть Баки домой, то они. Он бы не смог достойно отплатить им одними вафлями. Он налил еще кофе, оперся о стол и посмотрел на них. Потягивая напиток, он подумал о нападении Локи на Нью-Йорк, о Геликарриере, обо всем, что он потерял, и обо всем, что приобрел в тот день.

Наташа заметила его взгляд; она, похоже, замечала всё.

— Кэп?

— Просто думаю о том, что ты сказала в тот день, во время атаки Читаури. — Он не был удивлен, когда все затихли. Они все замолкали при упоминании Читаури. — Ты была права насчет портала. Дело было не в оружии.

— Только потому, что Селвиг встроил предохранитель. — Наташа пожала плечами. Это была не скромность; Черная Вдова была не более скромной, чем горделивой.

— Не хочешь поделиться с классом? — спросил Тони.

— Просто мысль. — Стив покачал головой. — Если из этого что-то выйдет, я дам вам знать.

Он покинул кухню со своим кофе. Хотя он не хотел отдаляться от этого нового чувства семьи, ему нужно было подумать. Он сел на свой стул, поставил кружку рядом и достал скетчбук, чтобы просмотреть рисунки. Тони и Брюс были правы: Локи выделил его по какой-то причине. Он мог бы сесть и ждать, пока не нашлось бы объяснение поведению Локи, или он мог рассмотреть это как возможность сделать что-то хорошее.

Локи хотел понять что-то о человечестве, и он пришел к Стиву за ответами. Это что-то значило.

Он улыбнулся, постукивая пальцами по портрету Локи. Пока внимание остальных было направлено на поиски Баки, он бы нашел способ нейтрализовать угрозу в лице Локи. Это было лучше, чем вафли. Его инстинкты подсказывали ему, что Рождество привлекло внимание Локи по какой-то определенной причине, и ему предстояло выяснить, почему. Локи мог перестать быть злодеем, и, возможно, как и в тот день, когда Наташа оказалась права насчет портала, дело было не в оружии.

Может быть, дело было в искусстве, фильмах и Рождестве.

Стив проснулся посреди ночи в канун Рождества. В комнате было темно; от будильника исходил слабый синий свет. Он знал, что не был один, несмотря на темноту.

— Джарвис, свет, — сказал он охрипшим после сна голосом.

Освещение появлялось постепенно, давая Стиву привыкнуть. В груди глухо стукнуло сердце, когда он увидел фигуру, сидящую на его любимом стуле; длинные бледные пальцы медленно листали его скетчбук. Он решил, что его задачей будет убедить Локи больше не появляться в Башне Старка так неожиданно и незаметно.

— Хорошее сходство, — произнес Локи, не поднимая взгляд с рисунков. — И нет, компьютер Старка не может видеть или слышать меня.

Стив потер лицо. Сбросив ноги с кровати, он скользнул в свои поношенные тапки и поднялся.

— Вам нужна помощь? — чопорно спросил Джарвис.

— Просто захотелось воды, спасибо, — ответил он. Для полноты картины он направился в ванную комнату и вернулся со стаканом воды.

Он снова сел на кровать, следя за Локи. Причина, по которой Локи сообщил ему, что Джарвис не мог ни видеть, ни слышать его, была очевидна. Он не был полностью уверен, какой была политика конфиденциальности в Башне Старка, но он не сомневался, что Джарвис беспрерывно следил за всеми. Если бы Стив стал разговаривать с воздухом, даже Джарвис усомнился бы в его вменяемости, и это могло разоблачить Локи.

Локи проверял его.

— Джарвис, — позвал он. — Не мог бы ты включить звуки океана? Это помогает мне заснуть.

— Конечно, сэр.

Комната сразу же заполнилась тихими звуками волн, ударяющихся о берег. Он допил воду и поставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку. Это было больше, чем проявление доверия, — попросить Джарвиса выключить свет и снова лечь, зная, что Локи все еще сидел там, и не зная, почему он объявился в его спальне посреди ночи.

Прохладные сильные пальцы коснулись его руки примерно спустя минуту после того, как в комнате снова стало темно. Стив заставил себя не вздрогнуть или не отпрянуть. Хватка Локи вокруг его запястья усилилась, а затем земля ушла из-под него. Он инстинктивно сел и попытался схватиться за что-нибудь, чтобы удержаться. Рядом был лишь Локи. Казалось, весь мир закружился вокруг него, затем все снова встало на свои места, и он был уже где-то в другом месте. Он моргнул, осматриваясь. Локи отпустил его запястье и посторонился.

Квартира выглядела так, будто только что сошла со страниц одного из журналов Тони, — она была элегантной и современной. Стив опустил руки и осознал, что сидит на толстом ковре, распростертом по темному паркету. Поднявшись на ноги, он увидел кожаные диван и кресло. Слева на стене висел большой плоский телевизор — прямо над изящным автономным камином, огонь в котором поднимался идеальной линией через стеклянные шары. Он медленно повернулся; сзади был проход, ведущий в спальню и кухню-гостиную. Одна из кухонных стен была сплошным окном — от пола до потолка, и он видел огни города снаружи. В квартире стоял запах хвои.

— Я выбрал фильм, — донесся голос Локи из кухни. Он достал большую миску из одного из шкафчиков, и Стив понял, что он готовил попкорн.

— Ты мог позвонить, — начал Стив. Все остальные слова замерли на кончике языка, когда он увидел елку, стоящую вдоль стены между камином и кухней. На ветках все еще не было ничего, кроме толстых, темно-зеленых иголок. Рядом с деревом были аккуратно расставлены коробки, полные гирлянд и игрушек. Он решил, что разговор насчет появления в Башне Старка может подождать. Вместо этого, он сел на кожаный диван, оглядываясь. Это была территория Локи, и он не должен был забывать об этом. Попкорн начал лопаться в микроволновке.

— Ты ожидал увидеть пещеру? — спросил Локи с ноткой веселья в голосе.

— Чаще всего лживые злодеи обосновываются в лабораториях, а не пещерах. — Он стал изучать изображения на стенах. Их было много; почти каждый квадратный метр был покрыт рисунком или фотографией. Вкус у Локи был выборочным, и ни один художественный стиль не преобладал.

— Здесь нет лишних глаз или ушей. — Джарвис не заслушивал той доли злобы, прозвучавшей в голосе Локи.

Стив мысленно сделал себе заметку; наблюдение возмущало Локи.

Микроволновка запищала. Стив переместился, пытаясь сбросить с себя напряжение. Локи достал попкорн из печи и перенес в миску; кажется, он освоил технологии намного легче, чем Стив. Впрочем, он не имел понятия, какие технологии были в Асгарде; может быть, Земля была примитивной в сравнении с тем, к чему привык Локи. Когда Локи вернулся из кухни, в его руках так же была упаковка с шестью бутылками темного пива. Он поставил попкорн и пиво на кофейный столик из нержавеющей стали и двинулся к телевизору.

— Спасибо. — Стив потянулся за попкорном и взял себе бутылку пива.

— Я нахожу то, что вы называете пивом, неудовлетворительным. — Голос Локи был приглушенным, пока он разбирался с проигрывателем. Наконец, довольный, он вернулся к креслу с пультом. — Мы оба не почувствуем никакого эффекта от этого. — Он все равно потянулся за бутылкой.

Уже позднее Стив решил, что он должен был догадаться, что Локи выберет «Кошмар перед Рождеством».  
Он был потрясен. Никогда прежде он не видел ничего подобного и не мог поверить, как далеко зашла мультипликация со времен «Белоснежки» и «Бэмби». Он восхищался строением и странностью персонажей. Усилие Джека Скеллингтона понять Рождество заставило его взглянуть на Локи, который сидел в кресле рядом, закинув длинные ноги на подлокотник. Он слегка хмурился, будто и его мучил тот же вопрос, что и Джека.

Это было… необычно, и Стив вдруг понял, что уже привык к вечному шуму и беспорядку в Башне Старка и самого Тони, но Локи был тих. Этот Локи — Локи, свернувшийся в кожаном кресле, с бутылкой пива в руках и огромными зелеными глазами, смотрящими на телевизор перед ним; этот Локи отличался от того, кто напал на Нью-Йорк, настолько, насколько было возможно. Стив знал, что, как только он вернется к себе в комнату, сразу же запечатлеет этот образ в своем скетчбуке. Каждый его рисунок помогал ему изучать Локи, будто с помощью карандашей он мог разгадать его тайну.

Когда пошли титры, Стив вытащил еще одну бутылку из упаковки и открыл ее. Он протянул ее Локи, терпеливо ожидая. Локи перевел глаза с пива на его лицо и обратно: мимолетный брошенный взгляд скрывал под собой привычку везде искать подвох или предательство. Маска безразличия вернулась через мгновение, и он взял бутылку.

— Что думаешь? — Стив кивнул на экран.

— Предполагаю, я Тыквенный Король, — уклончиво ответил Локи. Он допил первую бутылку пива одним глотком и поднялся, держа в руке вторую. Его внимание упало на дерево. Он изучил его с той тщательностью, которая, как подумалось Стиву, и делала Локи таким опасным. Стив не сомневался, что Локи хватило одного взгляда на микроволновку, чтобы понять, как та работает. В конце концов, он умел смотреть на мир так, чтобы поворачивать пространство и время, будто это было не больше, чем дешевый фокус.

Немудрено, что понятие Рождества настолько его раздражало.

— Помочь с украшением? — Стив встал на ноги. Его тапочки беззвучно прошлись по ковру. — Где ты его нашел? Оно красивое.

— Кажется, это место называется Колорадо.

Стив засмеялся и провел ладонью по затылку. Он надеялся, что Локи не забрал дерево из чьего-либо переднего двора. Присев на корточки рядом с коробками, он начал их разгребать. Все гирлянды были маленькими, светодиодными и белыми: еще одно чудо современных технологий.Он отложил свое пиво, чтобы открыть коробки и вынуть пластиковые держатели проводов.

Им понадобилось около часа, чтобы наловчиться работать вместе: как отдавать и брать кабеля так, чтобы не бороться через каждую минуту. Вспышки нетерпения в глазах Локи сочетались с чем-то еще — чем-то, чего Стив не смог понять.

Когда гирлянды были развешаны, и дерево засияло так, будто его ветви были усыпаны звездами, они открыли коробки с игрушками. Украшения были синими, белыми, серебристыми и хрустальными. Стив достал шар, мерцающий белым и серебристым, примериваясь к дереву в поисках идеального места. Он ожидал увидеть зеленый, золотой и черный, так как ему казалось, что это были цвета Локи. Ветки, постепенно наполняющиеся мерцающими лампочками и цепочками блестящих хрустальных гирлянд, напомнили ему тихую зимнюю ночь, когда снег сверкает под лунным светом. Он подумал о втором разе, когда он увидел Локи в Нью-Йорке и тот заморозил одну из машин-убийц Дума.

Снова взявшись за пиво, Стив шагнул назад, чтобы полюбоваться их работой.

— Идеально.

— Возможно, — с сомнением начал Локи. Он махнул рукой, будто станцевав пальцами одному ему известный танец, и неожиданно дерево перекрасилось в яркий красный и золотой.

— Вау, — выдохнул Стив, делая глоток пива, чтобы не выглядеть как восторженный ребенок.— Первый вариант мне нравился больше.

Уголки губ Локи дрогнули, будто улыбка хотела вырваться наружу. Его рука прорезала воздух еще раз, и дерево вернулось к прежним цветам. Он стал закрывать и собирать коробки в одну кучу, затем снова махнул рукой, и все они исчезли.

— Куда они пропали? — с искренним любопытством спросил Стив.

— Лежат в шкафу. —Длинные пальцы подцепили горлышко бутылки, и Локи встал. Он вернулся к креслу, устраиваясь в нем так, будто это трон.

— Зачем тебе ёлка?

— Как и существо в том фильме, я хотел понять значение этих пустых символов. — Глаза Локи были направлены на бутылку пива.

— Это больше, чем просто дерево. Суть во времени, потраченном на его украшение, что мы сейчас и делали. Времени, проведенном с семьей. В том, чтобы класть подарки под ёлку и ждать, не зная, получишь ли ты то, чего желал, и надеясь, что твоим любимым понравится то, что ты для них приготовил.

— Странная традиция, — сказал Локи с нотками веселья в голосе.

Стив сел на диван, опрокинувшись на кожаную спинку и играя пальцами с бутылкой пива.

— Почему ты оставил мне те запонки?

Каскад эмоций на лице Локи и его неподвижное молчание сказали намного больше, чем Стив мог уловить или расшифровать. Он увидел надежду, страх и гнев; изломанная и резкая усмешка вернулась, и каким-то образом Стив снова оказался на незнакомой ему территории. Вновь на ум пришла мысль, что Локи, возможно, и сам не всегда понимал свои поступки.

— Я пытался отплатить тебе как-нибудь, — холодно ответил Локи.

— За Калифорнию?

—Да, — процедил он. — Я не хотел оставаться у тебя в долгу.

Гордость, вдруг осознал Стив. Может, Локи не знал, как отблагодарить кого-то за доброту; может, у него никогда не было повода узнать. Сотни вопросов смешались в его голове, но он знал, что нужно действовать осторожно. Одно неверное слово, и Локи бы снова закрылся в своем склепе одиночества, и тогда было бы почти невозможно убедить его, что он не должен был быть одним из их врагов.

— Можешь рассказать мне, что с тобой случилось? — спросил Стив, переведя взгляд на ёлку, чтобы не смотреть на Локи.

— Пытаешься спасти меня, Капитан? — усмешка Локи была холодной и горькой.

— Просто пытаюсь понять.

— Понять что?

Стив обычно не пялился на людей; в нем этого не было, но он обернулся к Локи и вцепился в него взглядом.

— Ты умнее, чем кажешься. Ты упал с неба весь в порезах и ожогах. Что случилось с тобой? Как ты оказался там? Где ты был шесть месяцев? И если ты можешь идти туда, куда захочешь, если ты можешь достать ёлку из Колорадо, то почему остаешься здесь? Ты гуляешь по Башне Старка, будто это Центральный Парк, и это, кстати, выводит Тони из себя. Скажи мне, почему ты все еще на Земле, все еще в Нью-Йорке, когда есть еще восемь других миров, где ты бы мог быть прямо сейчас?

Глаза Локи на мгновение сузились, затем он сел глубже в кресле.

— У Одина есть элитная стража — Эйнхерии. Они не знают ни милосердия, ни жалости — только волю Всеотца. Они палачи суда Одина и присяжных. — Он прикрыл глаза. — Еще они исполняют любое наказание, которое Всеотец находит подходящим, и таковым было и мое. Так как однажды это было моим решением — упасть с Бифреста, сейчас это решение принадлежало Всеотцу — наказать меня и бросить с его края во второй раз. Так, чтобы я упал туда, куда он захочет.

Стив попытался не додумывать, как Эйнхерии разрезали кожу Локи.

— И он отправил тебя сюда.

— Предполагаю, да. — Он поднял пиво к губам и сделал большой глоток. — На самом деле, Всеотец мудр, и его мотивы не подлежат сомнению.

— Все короли совершают ошибки.

— Всеотец не король. — Локи засмеялся, опрокинув голову назад и широко улыбаясь. — Он Бог и Отец Девяти Миров; Он соприкасается с самой силой Вселенной. По крайней мере, так говорят легенды. — Зеленые глаза потемнели. — Это правда — я могу покинуть этот мир когда захочу. Но мне некуда идти. Как вы любите говорить в этом мире: нет покоя нечестивым.

Колющая боль одиночества, страх быть изгоем в мире, который не был ему знаком и не был для него домом, были отлично знакомы Стиву. Он увидел отпечаток того же одиночества в остроте локиевской улыбки, в зелени его глаз и услышал его эхо в горькой усмешке. Тот, кого он видел перед собой сейчас, был груб и разбит изнутри; раны кровоточили, хоть и не были видны. Он видел такое на Войне и знал, как выглядел человек, преследуемый призраками прошлого.

Неподвижно держа в руках бутылку пива, Стив осознал, в какую опасную игру он на самом деле играл; Локи был подавлен, нестабилен и искал смысл.

Локи сделал глубокий вдох, и маска холодного безразличия снова прикрыла его уязвимость. Он выпил оставшееся пиво и положил бутылку на кофейный столик. Он потянулся к Стиву без каких-либо предупреждений и, схватив сильными пальцами его запястье, поднял его на ноги. В этот раз у Стива было мгновение, чтобы приготовиться к падению, когда мир ушел из-под него и закружился вокруг, вернувшись на место уже в темноте спальни в Башне Старка.

Нащупывая вслепую, Стив споткнулся ногами о свою кровать. Он поймал рукой руку Локи, когда тот отстранился, отчасти чтобы не упасть, отчасти чтобы знать точно, где он был. Он видел лишь легкое очертание его фигуры в слабом свете, исходящем от будильника. Не желая отпускать, он поднял левую руку и почувствовал под ней твердые мышцы груди Локи. Мужчина напрягся под его прикосновением, словно тугая тетива, но не отстранился. Конечно, Локи вернул его, вместо того, чтобы поговорить. Это была насмешка, вызов. Он дал Стиву несколько ответов, больше похожих на шарады, и затем вернул его, проверяя, осмелится ли он заговорить и выдать его присутствие.

Если бы он оповестил Джарвиса, то хрупкое доверие между ними, которое он так усердно создавал, разлетелось бы на кусочки, и все это было бы бессмысленно. Он сжал челюсть, заставляя себя не произносить ни звука. Локи, может, и не хотел больше с ним разговаривать, но Стив хотел убедиться, что Локи понимал, что так легко его не разубедить. Он не имел понятия, как это сделать, не имея возможности говорить, поэтому единственное, что ему оставалось — это не отпускать.

Стив ослабил хватку, и его рука скользнула вниз — прямо напротив ладони Локи; их пальцы слегка переплелись. Он уткнулся носом куда-то в челюсть Локи и почувствовал дыхание на своей щеке.

Чужие губы мазнули по щеке, и невесомое прикосновение превратилось в поцелуй, когда холодные и сухие губы Локи прижались к его губам. Пальцы Локи крепче сжали его руку, и Стив притянул его ближе, зарываясь рукой в волосы на затылке Локи. Его сердце колотилось в груди; какая-то его часть кричала, что-то, что он делал, было неправильно, что он должен был остановиться. Другая часть чувствовала себя так, будто впервые очнулась после льдов.

— С Рождеством, Капитан Роджерс.

Локи отстранился, оставив Стива дрожащим и ошеломленным.

Затем перед ним осталась пустота. Он попятился назад и упал на кровать, не зная, куда деть дрожащие руки. Судя по часам, до рассвета оставался всего час.

Он заполз под одеяло и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Локи был невообразимо далек от того, что он знал и с чем мог справиться; он принял отказ Стива отпускать и обратил это против него, словно оружие.

Наташа бы ожидала это. Она знала, как вести себя с кем-то, вроде Локи, — с кем-то, кто был изменчив, как погода, и всегда опережал на пять шагов. Если, конечно, не учитывать то, что Наташа была слишком умна для того, чтобы пытаться разобраться в Локи больше, чем один раз.

Возможно, дело было не в оружии.

Он был вполне уверен, что больше не имел понятия, в чем оно было.

***

В Рождественское утро Тони предложил им надеть один из его костюмов. Стив и Брюс отказались. Наташа сделала круг вокруг Башни — она не казалось впечатленной. Позже Роуди звонил трижды, чтобы сказать им, что им лучше прийти за Клинтом раньше, чем Воздушные Войска станут в него стрелять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прим. переводчика
> 
> *"Верить — это значит идти наперекор здравому смыслу" — цитата из фильма "Чудо на 34-й улице".  
**Шар на Таймс-Сквер — шар времени, расположенный на здании Уан-Таймс-Сквер в Нью-Йорке. Он играет одну из ключевых ролей в праздновании Нового года на этой улице. Каждый год 31 декабря в 23:59 по местному времени шар спускается с 23-метровой высоты по особому флагштоку.


End file.
